Double Dilemmas
by Peach and Apples
Summary: Post Eclipse. Bella & Edward are married and have twins. But, on the day they were born, Jacob kidnaps one and claims her as his child. Sixteen years later, the Cullens find her and want her back; the problem is, so do the Volturi.
1. Convergence

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much we wish it, Twilight and all its wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**A/N:** Alright, here it is, our first fanfic. Review and tell us if it sucks, if it does, then we'll delete it

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V.**

I looked again at the solid silver picture frame on my side table. I smirked remembering that Cullens don't get anything fake or that's not the originals. I grabbed it and brought it closer to me. I stared sadly at the picture it held. My mother was in the center, sitting on a hospital bed with me in her arms. Dad was in her left, holding my twin sister. The Cullens, Hales, Denali clan, Renee, Phil and a grimacing Charlie surrounded my two smiling parents. I looked at my sister. Jacqueline Isabella Cullen was her name, and I was Zachary Edward Cullen. Yeah, I know, strange names, but mom and dad took turns naming us. I sighed, leaned my head against the wall behind me, and closed my eyes looking back to that day. I concentrated on that time in history and I felt the all too familiar feeling of falling. The next moment, I found myself in the hospital I was born in looking at my family huddling around the two new parents.

_The nurse put me in Bella's arms while Edward held Jackie. All of a sudden, everyone burst into the room squealing, congratulating, and making comments about us._

"_So, what are their names?" Carlisle asked gently, holding me in his arms. Camille looked at me curiously, wondering how a vampire could have a child. _

"_I like the name Jack..." Edward started._

"_But I like the name Zach!" Bella protested, holding me tightly when Carlisle gave me back only to take Jackie in his embrace. Andre and Camille exchanged a look of amusement and disbelief._

"_Okay love," Edward chuckled. "He will be Zachary-"_

"_-- Edward Cullen." she interrupted. "And our little girl will be Jacqueline-"_

"_-- Isabella Cullen." Edward finished. Carlisle gave her back after kissing her forehead. Both of them looked lovingly at us in their arms._

"_I like the name Zach too. He can be _Zach-attack_ when he's older." Emmett said enthusiastically. Edward rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead._

"_Jacqueline!" Alice and Rosalie sighed._

"_That's_ _such a pretty name, Bella!" Rosalie praised._

"_I _know_! And we can take her shopping and spoil her like we do to Bella," gushed Alice ._

"_And we can give her makeovers and dress her up too!" Rosalie chimed in delightedly._

_Bella sighed and glanced worriedly at Jackie. "But you two don't know if young Jackie will share my dislike for all that stuff." She pointed out._

_Alice smiled and tapped a finger to her temple. "Ah, but I _do_ know." She winked and laughed her musical laugh._

_About two hours later, everyone except Edward was sent home and we were put to bed in the nursery. A few moments later, the door opened and Jacob Black stood in the doorway of the nursery. He stepped over to where we were quietly sleeping. His eyes inspected me, disgusted, but when his eyes moved to where Jackie was resting peacefully, his breath caught in his throat. Jackie looked a lot like mom and Jacob would never be able to get over her. Suddenly, Jackie was in his arms and he was running out of the hospital with her._

I was wrenched back into the present by my alarm clock screaming 7am . Sixteen years later and we still haven't found her. She was with Jacob, so Alice couldn't see where they were, and they disappeared the day my parents found out she was gone. I groaned and opened my eyes. Three inches away from my face was Emmett.

"What the heck?!" I jumped. "Do you not know the meaning of 'personal bubble'?"

Emmett laughed and leaned back sitting on my bed. "Hey Zach-attack! What were you watching?"

"Ever heard of knocking?" I ignored his question and glared.

"I did, but you wouldn't answer. Then, I called out your name several times and when you didn't respond, I panicked." He gestured casually towards the door. It was completely torn off its hinges and was now leaning against the wall.

I exhaled loudly. Now, they were worried that anytime I was left alone in a room, I could be taken away too. "Esme is going to _kill_ you." Emmett shrugged and walked out of my room. "I'll miss you!" I called after him. I could hear his booming laugh from the hallway. I let my thoughts wander back to Jackie. I often wondered what her powers would be, since I could travel to any time in the past or present. Rarely in the future though, it depended on the circumstances, and I could levitate small objects. I always thought that we would have the same powers, and someday, I would find her and our family would be complete again. I looked at my clock. 7:45, it read, and unless I got ready and ate breakfast in 15 minutes, I would be late on my first day of school. I pulled on my favorite jeans and a brown t-shirt. I grabbed my brown baseball cap and rushed out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jackie's P.O.V.**

"Jackie. Jackie! Ugh, Jacqueline Isabella Black, wake up or you'll be late!" I heard my dad call. He shook me, but I stayed frozen with sleep.

Then, I heard a loud noise in my right ear.

I screamed and rolled out of bed. I looked around, dazed, for the source of the sound only to find my annoying kid brother, Andrew, holding a siren and laughing his head off. I swear that that boy is the devil in a kid disguise. He even looks like one! Sure he was cute, but weren't all those evil guys in movies and stories cute? I was also convinced that he was only wearing his shaggy jet-black hair in spikes because he was covering up his horns, and his "innocent" blue eyes were just for show. Behind them, he was plotting against me.

"Andrew!" I screamed. My hair was a mess and I looked like a wreck. How dare he! I grabbed a pillow from my bed and threw it as hard as I could at his head. I watched as it hit its mark and sent him tumbling backwards. I sniggered triumphantly and watched as his blue eyes filled with fury and he ran out of my room.

Dad came back into my room after hearing a loud _thump_. "What happened-" he sniffed the air and his face contorted. He seriously looked like Quase Modo when he did that, I'm not playing. "What is that _smell_?" He looked around the room and his eyes fell on me. "Jackie, go take a shower or something. It _stinks_ in here!" His nose wrinkled again.

"What?!" _What was he talking about??_ "Are you sure it's me? It could be your son." I sniffed the air, it _did_ smell bad. It smelt like a wet dog.

He shook his head. "No, Jackie, go take a shower. Now."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Sometimes, when I concentrated hard enough, I could actually get him to forget things, like what he was getting mad at me for. I didn't try that now though, I was just too upset and it was my first day of school. I growled and stomped to the bathroom.

After a half hour of drying my hair, I went to my closet and pulled on a red and black checkered skirt and black leggings. While I was puling on a black tee, I thought about my life so far. Ever since I was one, we have been moving from place to place, not staying in one area for more than one year.

I had always thought that I didn't really belong in this family. No one understood me. At times when my dad and I would get into _huge _fights that made me think that we were supposed to be enemies, not father and daughter. I always thought I was adopted because I wasn't dark skinned, and had golden-brown hair that waved down to my waist; my bright green eyes contrasted with my family's dark brown ones. Dad would always joke that he kidnapped me when I was born, but somehow, I felt as if he was telling the truth.

I dashed down the stairs and ran into Andrew playing on his DS. "Boo." I said casually. He jumped, startled, and stared at me wide-eyed.

"Where'd you come from?"

"I'm pretty sure you talked about it in school. But if you insist, when two people love each other _very_ much, they have to-"

"I didn't mean it _that_ way!! I'm going to be scarred for life now!" Andrew covered his ears with his hands and trudged up the stairs. I pranced into the kitchen to find my mom cooking waffles, bacon, and eggs. The typical American breakfast.

"Mmm! Smells good, ma." I pecked her on the cheek. I grabbed my book bag hanging on a chair and took a buttered waffle with me as I rushed out the door. "I'm going to walk today, 'kay? Thanks, love you, bye!" I ran outside to face my first day of school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zach's P.O.V.**

I climbed into the back of Rosalie's M3. After I told the folks about my visiting the past to see Jackie, everyone got depressed, grieving for their lost child. Alice went with my parents since she wanted to talk to them privately. Jasper slid in next to me as Emmett and Rose slipped into the front. The car ride was unusually silent and grim.

When we got to the school, I was the first one from the clan inside. I entered my homeroom and sat down in the back with the only people like me. Camille and Andre were new to the Denali coven, only having lived with them for two years. As I sat down with a glum expression, they exchanged a look.

"So," Andre began trying to draw my attention to them. "Have you heard that we are having a new student?" He ran his pale fingers through his short black hair.

"She hails from Oregon , and I heard she's _very_ pretty…" Cam trailed off suggestively. I glared and threw my hat at her. She laughed, her red curls bouncing and caught it with ease. She slipped it on her head as the teacher claimed the attention to the front of the room. The next three periods passed by in a blur and before I knew it, I was standing in line to buy my lunch. I sat down in an empty table in the far back and began wolfing down my pizza as Cam and Dre sat on either side of me. Camille wrinkled her nose in disgust and began to fan herself with my hat. I hadn't noticed that she had had my hat for most of the day. "How can you eat _that_?" she looked at my half eaten pizza in abhorrence. I shrugged and kept on eating.

"Yes. _How_ can you be _eating_?" Dre asked, amused as I finished the last of my pizza and went for the apple.

"Gramps says that I'm half and half, so I have human necessities, but when I turn eighteen, the venom in my blood will spread so I will become a full vampire." I whispered the last part. People would think I was a huge nut if I said it loud enough for other people to hear. Camille handed my hat back and I pushed it on my head as the senior Cullens joined us.

"Hello, Camille. Andre." Mom, or Bella (I couldn't call her that in public. People would get suspicious as to why a seventeen year-old girl has a sixteen year old son) said politely.

"So, Zach, what're you doing for your birthday?" Camille asked innocently. I looked at Edward for help, but he just smirked at me.

"Um…yes…" Bella and Camille glared, and Jasper and Emmett snickered at me. "Alright, no. I don't know yet, but I definitely don't want to party with a bunch of succubi." It wasn't that I didn't like Denali girls, they were really nice. It was just that they used to try to seduce me; it always got awkward at their house.

"Aw! But they promised not to try anymore!" Cam whined. Edward coughed to hide his laughter.

"The problem is that they tried in the first place. I'm only sixteen, and that experience will stay with me for as long as I exist." I shuddered at the memories.

"Fine." Camille pouted, obviously displeased and turned to talk to Rosalie about the new shoes they just _had_ to have.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jackie's P.O.V.**

"So, Jackie, how are you liking your first day?" a short girl with curly brown hair and blonde highlights, named Brianna, asked as we sat down with five of her friends. Everyone at the table turned their attention to me.

"It's…good." I smiled half-heartedly. The kids surrounding me stared. Now, I've been told that I was pretty, but I didn't understand why the guys were close to drooling. "So," I began, trying to force their attention to anything other than me. "Anything I should know about the adolescents in this school?" Each teen at the table named themselves and the others around them.

"So, how are you liking your first day?" a blonde named Damon asked intently. I looked at the girls with an eyebrow raised.

"I just asked her that, you _idiot_!" Brianna snapped at her friend. To me, she apologized. "I'm so sorry; this moron hits on any girl he doesn't know." He glared at her and flushed crimson. He suddenly became interested in the slice of pizza he got but didn't touch.

A bleach-blonde named Maddie, abruptly gasped. "You _need_ to tell her about the Cullens!" she cried excitedly. _Cullens_? That name sounded familiar… oh yeah, dad and mom used to get into arguments over something about the Cullens finding them. Hmm…interesting.

"Cullens?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, they are the _hottest_ family ever. They look like freaking _gods_!" Maddie gushed.

"The only problem is that they are all taken. The only one available is Zach, but he doesn't date," a red-head named Ashleigh pouted. She obviously got turned down by him.

"They are also the snobbiest, richest, and smartest family in town." an Asian kid in glasses, named Jon, added. Maddie's eyes swept the cafeteria and Brianna pointed them out. There, at the far end corner of the cafeteria, sat the gorgeous Cullen clan. They looked familiar, like I'd seen them a long time ago, but I barely remembered them. I turned my attention back to the table I was currently sitting at. Everyone's eyes rested longingly on the Cullens.

Pathetic.

"Hey, why don't you go say hi to them?" Maddie unexpectedly asked with a wicked gleam in her eye. Ashleigh looked at me with a challenge in her eyes. I looked at Brianna, only to find her silently communicating with Damon. I looked back to Maddie and sighed.

"Fine." I said curtly, getting up to throw away my uneaten food. After dumping my food very slowly, I took a deep breath and walked over to their table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zach's P.O.V.**

I was asking Alice about Mr. Rudi's class when her eyes glazed over and she stopped listening to me. When she finally came back to the present, she started giggling animatedly. I looked at her inquiringly, but she shook her head and began to bounce in her seat. I looked to my dad; surely _he_ knew why Alice was acting peculiarly. Okay, she always acted strangely, but right now she looked way too happy. Edward's face was paler than his usual pale and his eyes were widened in shock. Just then, a girl with golden-brown hair and brilliant green eyes identical to mine walked up to our table. Her every movement was graceful and unnatural, and her beauty was beyond human. The only explanation was that she was a vampire, but not only that, it was Jackie. "Hi," she said awkwardly.


	2. How?

A/N: Sorry it took us so long to post this, been really busy and had a bit of writers block. Anyways, hope you like it! This chapter is in Jackie's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: Once again, we don't own these people cries slightly. However, Jackie, Zach, Andre, and Camille are mine...Apple glares...ours

* * *

The Cullens just stared at me. "Um...I'm Jackie Black," I noticed the cafeteria went silent and I was beginning to feel self-conscious. "I'm new here and my," I turned to look at my former table. The six stooges were huddled together talking rapidly. "Friends," I decided, "told me to come and talk to you, so...here I am." I finished stupidly. _Idiot girl,_ I mentally slapped myself._ Why would they talk to someone like you? These people were _gorgeous I stood there like a complete moron, not knowing what to do. When I got home, I was going to have to kill myself for acting so brainless. 

"Oh, please, have a seat!" the short girl with spiky-black hair giggled and patted an empty seat next to her. Did she seriously just ask me to sit with them? I sat down slowly, not wanting to start family rivalries. The cafeteria was filled with hushed whispers and gasps. "I'm Alice by the way." she continued. I smiled at her and studied everyone's perfect features. I noticed that they were all extremely pale and had beautiful topaz eyes.

"This is Jasper," a tall, blonde guy next to Alice smiled gently at me. "Rosalie, Emmett," a stunning blonde and a seriously buff dude were grinning so widely, it couldn't be healthy. "Bella, Edward," the gorgeous brunette was beaming at me, but it looked like she was about to burst into tears. The guy with bronze hair looked like he had seen a ghost. "Camille, Andre," a girl with curly red hair giggled and got up to hug me. The blonde boy raised his brow like he couldn't believe I was real. "And Zach." this boy had golden-brown hair which was casually messy under his brown baseball cap. He stared at me with bright green eyes similar to my own and all of a sudden, I heard a questioning voice in my head that was not my own. _Jackie? _

"Jackie," Bella whispered. The cafeteria was getting louder, but surprisingly, I could hear her perfectly. I tore my eyes away from Zach's and as soon as my eyes locked with hers, she mumbled an 'excuse me' and rushed out of the cafeteria. Edward followed slowly, shooting glances at me all the way.

"So, Jackie," Emmett smiled at me. "How are you liking your first day?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Jasper cut in as soon as I opened my mouth. I remembered that I dumped my tray before I sat here. Edward came back and whispered something to Alice. She smiled and excused herself.

"Jackie," His pale lips curved up to a heart-breaking crooked smile. "Who's your father?" he went serious on that.

"Uh-"

"Do you like to go shopping?" Camille cut in. Edward glared at her and the bell rang.

"Sorry, I've got to go, I can't be late." This was just too awkward. The way Edward asked the question, it was like me was willing me to remember something extremely important. "It was nice meeting you though!" I called over my shoulder. I rushed out of the cafeteria dodging the envious stares from the people around me.

"Wait!" someone called. Zach, Camille, and Andre ran after me. I smiled and slowed my steps so they could catch up with me.

"Hey, what's up?"

Camille walked up to me and started talking to me about the movie she wanted to see with me. I felt more at ease walking with them, talking freely. I found out that these three were juniors like me, and the older Cullens were seniors. Camille and Andre were part of a different family, but they were really close friends with the Cullens. I also learned that all the kids were adopted and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were only 25 years old. Camille left reluctantly for gym and I continued walking with Andre and Zach.

"Watch out for Mr. Rudi," Andre was saying to me. "I heard that he hates children, gives out tons of homework, and will take any chance he gets to send you to the office." _Retard_, Zach's voice rang in my head.

"Shut up, Dre! If he hates children, then why is he a teacher who has 3 kids? _Alice_ thinks Mr. Rudi is an excellent instructor; he may be a little strict, but...you're the only one who gets in trouble and there's no doubt you will this year. And the only reason why you think he gives a lot of homework is because you haven't done any homework in your entire existence!" Andre quickly glanced at me, and then gave Zach a warning look as he punched his arm.

When we got to the classroom, I handed a slip to Mr. Rudi, a short and stocky middle-aged man with brown hair all around his head. (There was hair everywhere, but the top of his head). I received a few cold stares as I sat in the back behind the boys.

When the class filed in, Mr. Rudi gazed pungently at the group of students. "Good afternoon, children." he said coolly. There were and mumblings of "thanks", "good afternoon", and "hey". His eyes narrowed as he saw that the kids were lounging around still lazing around like it was still summertime. "That is not how you respond to an adult. Now, Good Afternoon Students." he barked.

The class straightened up and turned their attention to Mr. Rudi. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Rudi!"

"Summertime is over, people! Welcome back to school. One rule I would like you to know before I hand out the work is, no one will slack off in my class. If you don't want to follow directions or do the work, you can take your lazy butt to the principal's office. Are we clear?" he looked directly at Andre when he said this. Andre yawned and stretched his hands in the air in front of me as he dropped a folded piece of paper on my desk. I saw Zach sigh and shake his head before turning around. I opened the note, and in small neat letters were:

Yeah, this is one loose knot. Watch this; it's going to be funny.

I looked at Andre questioningly and he gave me a wicked grin over his shoulder. He turned fully, so all I saw was his back.

"--and one more thing—is it me, or is it getting warmer in here?" the teens looked at each other confusedly while Mr. Rudi took off his grey suit jacket. "Are you kids sure? Whew! It's getting awfully toasty in here." He fanned himself with a folder as he started to perspire heavily.

"Stop it, Andre, this is getting too far." Zach whispered callously. In the front, Mr. Rudi was turning bright red. Suddenly, he dropped to the floor. A few girls screamed and ran for the nurse's office. I stood up in panic; this was _not_ funny. Zach ran over to the man lying on the floor mumbling nonsense and put a hand to his forehead. The class had gotten loud with alarmed cries. "Jackie!" I barely heard Zach over someone screaming for the ambulance.

_Jackie, you need to try to get Andre to stop. Rudi's head is burning up and if it gets too hot...hurry!_ This urgent voice sounded in my head. I looked to Zach who was staring intently at me. I looked to find Andre in his seat looking nonchalant with his feet on his table and his eyes were expressionless as he read his book.

"Andre, stop whatever it is you're doing." I said in a serene command. I leaned on the desk and reached out with my mind to erase from his, how he was hurting the man. He opened his mouth to protest when a voice screamed in my head, _Jackie, he's loosing consciousness!_ "Stop. Now." Andre's eyes glazed over for a second and Mr. Rudi sat up abruptly yelling for the class to quiet down. Zach stood up, relieved and smiled at me.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Massive headache." Andre whined, clutching his head." He looked around, surprised to find students talking anxiously amongst themselves, "What happened here?" he looked at Zach and his eyes widened. "Wasn't I going to-" Zach shook his head grimly. Andre turned in his seat, baffled about what happened. I smiled at Zach and his voice rang through my head again._ Good job._ He sat down and class began after Mr. Rudi assured the nurse he was fine.

As Mr. Rudi taught the lesson, I thought about how Zach was able to talk to me through his thoughts. I hesitated, and then thought, _Hey, Zach?_ I waited for a few seconds, and when no reply came back, I felt like a complete moron for thinking that I could actually hear his voice in my head. It must have been my consciousness telling me to do what was right. I sighed and went back to taking notes when a familiar voice answered, _You thought for me?_ I smiled, pleased that I was not only hearing voices.

_Oh, hi. I was just wondering...how. How can we do this?_ I looked at Mr. Rudi as I thought this.

I saw Zach shift in his seat uncomfortably and replied a bit hesitantly ..._I don't know...maybe its twin telepathy._

_But I'm not your twin._ There was silence after my comment and I thought about his suggestion. We were both juniors, had the exact same eye and hair color, and I seemed to remember him from somewhere.

_Yeah..._ I finally heard from his head. The bell rang and the three of us walked outside. I looked at Zach awkwardly to find him looking sullenly at his shoes. I was unexpectedly hit with a truck force of a hug from Alice. She was jumping up and down, giggling. This girl was way too happy.

"Come over to our house!" she pleaded.

"Um, I can't...I have to...tell my dad, and he won't let me-"

"Oh don't worry, silly. I talked to your mom." _That_ was scary. How did she get my number?

"...uh...okay, then." Alice squealed in delight and towed me to a shiny Volvo in the parking lot.


	3. Family

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing...except for Andre and Camille 3

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long, it's been a long vacation and we haven't had a lot of access to a computer...hope you like it. Review and tell us what you think. :p

* * *

Zach POV

After all that commotion, the class finally settled down. I studiously ignored Andre's audible recollections of his 'joke'. I rolled my eyes at the childish diagrams he resorted to doing when he found out that I was ignoring his annoying voice. I raised my hand slowly and his pencil floated up five inches. I casually flicked my hand to the left, making the writing utensil hit Andre mid-sentence, without touching it. I chuckled and rolled my shoulders as he scowled at me and turned his head sharply to the front, making the temperature drop ten degrees. I frowned; this is what started the previous situation: his stupid ability to control temperature.

I was lost in my thoughts when I finally realized that it wasn't Andre changing the temperature. I looked to Mr. Rudi. He wouldn't call on me, we were just reviewing. I let myself fall into the vision, and I found myself in a dark alley. I glanced behind, only to find a deserted street illuminated by a broken streetlamp. I looked around uncertainly; this wasn't from the past or present. _This must be the future,_ I speculated.

I heard a loud crash and a dark figure hurried out of the shadows. As it slipped pass, I hid behind a nearby trash can, watching it with narrowed eyes. It sniffled and wiped its hidden eyes with its long sleeve. When it neared the dim light coming off an abandoned building, it took off its hood and Jackie was revealed, dabbing her eyes. Jackie? I followed in pursuit as noiselessly as possible. She stopped abruptly, and I heard my name in her voice. I froze. Did I make a sound? Did she see me? I looked fearfully at her; I was supposed to be transparent during these visions.

She ran across the street without looking back.

I breathed out a sigh of relief; it must have been the present-day Jackie calling me. I stealthily followed her, dodging the light. She reached the vacant playground on the other side of the road and sat on the swings. She dumped the small pack she was carrying before on the slightly damp grass and started sobbing miserably. I leaned against the monkey-bars, unsure of how to comfort her when she couldn't see me. When the wind blew and set the other swings in motion, I noticed another presence in that tiny park. I stiffened and alerted my senses. Demetri stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Jackie, his ruby eyes shining evilly and a vicious smile spread across his face.

_NO!_ I lunged at him and found myself in Mr. Rudi's classroom once more. I breathed in heavily and looked around. Andre looked questioningly at me and I shook my head. I gradually became aware that Jackie's mind was internally nagging at herself for hearing my voice in her head. I listened carefully. _Ugh, I'm a complete moron! I'm probably going crazy...oh god, I hope not. I was just imagining hearing his voice in my head._ I smiled and interrupted her next thought.

_You thought for me?_ I smirked at her shock. She was beginning to realize how strange her last thought sounded.

_Oh, hi. I was just wondering...how. How can we do this?_ I thought carefully about this. Unless this was her power, it might've been twin telepathy. I ground my teeth in frustration. How the heck was I supposed to say that? Andre began drawing a rude picture of Mr. Rudi on his notebook, so I mentally threw my pencil at him and nabbed it back before he could burn it. I decided to just say the truth, well most of it, and took a deep breath. My mental voice sounded strangled. _I don't know, maybe it's twin telepathy. _

I saw Jackie's mind process this and then replied confusedly, _But I'm not your twin_. Whoa. That was a big blow in my chest. Ouch. I had nothing to say, so I just turned my focus on taking notes and wrote on an empty piece of paper.

After a long uncomfortable moment of silence, I realized that she wanted a reply. _Yeah_, I thought dejectedly. Class ended and all three of us shuffled out of the room. I kept my head down, not meeting Jackie's eyes for fear that she might see the pain in them and misinterpret it. As Alice affectionately assaulted my sister, a spasm of pain shot up through my left arm. I inhaled my gasp and staggered back. Andre caught and held me steady as my veins felt as if they were on fire. "You okay, man?" I nod as the pain subsided and we walked to my dad's Volvo. He let go of me as soon as he thought I could walk on my own and left to find Camille. I got in and faked a smile, even though most of the pain was gone, it still stung. Edward looked at me in his mirror but I shook my head, physically telling him that I would let him know later. When he wouldn't start the car, I mentally did it for him and moved the gearshift to reverse; he got the point and took control of the car. I was glad Alice was there. She supplied most of the conversation while Jackie questioned her character in her mind.

"Oh my gosh, you're going to _love_ the house! Oh, and I have the cutest outfit for you in my closet that would fit you perfectly. Eeee! You'll look just like Bella--" Mom coughed in the passenger's seat and Alice immediately corrected herself. "I meant your mother, of course. You can wear the outfit tomorrow and I'll let you borrow some shoes and--"

"Hold on." Alice looked disappointed that she didn't get to finish her description of the outfit. "How do you know what my mother looks like?"_ How does _she_ know?_ she repeated in her mind.

Alice and Bella exchanged a glance. There was an awkward second of silence before Alice replied in an overly cheerful voice, "It's called a phonebook, silly! When you grow up you'll understand." She winked and continued rambling about the house, shoes, and other random things.

_Is she normally like this?_ Jackie looked uncomfortably at Alice as she shrieked excitedly.

_You get used to it_. I laughed.

"We're here! Alice grabbed a reluctant Jackie and towed her into the mansion.

Bella laughed at Jackie's reaction to Alice and volunteered to look after them. I was surprised that for a moment I could hear, with perfect clarity, Bella whispering introductions to Carlisle and Esme.

Edward turned, "So, what's up?" he looked expectantly at me.

"It was nothing. My arm just started hurting today. It felt as if it was on fire." He nodded understandingly, but I saw him flinch slightly. He had issues, sometimes. He was glad that he and Bella had me and my sister, but he thought it was monstrous to give a child life only to take it away from him when he reached the tender age of 18. I got out of the car slowly and walked inside. I found Jackie in the dining room with Alice talking her ear off. Once she saw me, her eyes lit up with relief and mentally asked me for help. Esme appeared in front of me with a plate of steaming hot cinnamon rolls and Emmett next to her.

"Hey, Zach-Attack!" He placed a fist on my head and gave me a noogie. I managed to duck away from him with a cinnamon roll in my hand. I bit off a huge piece and took a seat next to Jackie.

_Zach-Attack?_ She smirked.

_It means that I'm very special to him and that he loves me._ I swallow and take another bite, ignoring Jackie's mental laughter. Rosalie came into the room and joined Alice in pestering poor Jackie. Emmett joined soon after, and sat across from me, looking from me to my sister and back.

"We should give you a nickname too, Jackie." She looked up from the _Seventeen_magazine Rosalie stuck in front of her nose. Emmett's face was extremely serious. I exchanged a glance with Jackie and heard, _Nickname? For me? Why?_

Just then, Jasper came in with a light bulb in his hand. (I remembered that he was going to replace the old one in my room.) As he passed Emmett's chair, the bulb lit up the moment it was directly over his head and Emmett's eyes were excited with his new idea. Jasper stopped and did a double-take, scratching his head at the now darkened bulb. He walked out of the room, still confused as Emmett cried, triumphantly, "I got it!" He pointed a finger at me and said, "Zach-Attack," he moved the finger to Jackie's direction, "and BlackJack." Both aunts started cracking up, laughing so hard, as Jackie and I flushed scarlet and looked away from each other. Conveniently, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I rushed out of the room to get the door. "Tanya?" I ask, surprised.

"Hello, Zach, dear." She kissed both my cheeks and glided into the dining room. Her two sisters followed after her; Irina touched my cheek and Kate winked at me. I looked away, embarrassed and uncomfortable. Camille waved to me from the car and appeared in front of me at the door with her hand twined with Andre's. They smiled at me and headed up to my room. I walked back to the dining room and Tanya looked eagerly at me.

"And who is _this_ young lady?" I looked to see Jackie pretending to be interested in the magazine. _How big is your family?_

I smirked and turned to Tanya. "This is Jacqueline." _Ahem!_ "Sorry, Jackie...Black." Kate's eyes lit up and a thrilled smile lit up her face. Irina and Tanya exchanged and knowing looked and they smiled graciously at Jackie. _Not again. Help me!_

"Okay, we'll just go hang out with Andre and Cam in my room." I grabbed Jackie's wrist and hurried out of the room before Jackie got any more embarrassed. Once we were in the safety of my room, I turned to shut the door. I turned around when Jackie started laughing. Camille was on my computer, checking out something, and Andre was sitting on my bed...filing his nails. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at me. "What? It's Cam's." He tucked it into his pocket and grinned at Jackie. She struggled to compose her face and sat on the edge of my bed, letting a few giggles escape. "Heya Jack!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm a _girl_, smart."

"I know! How _are_ ya _girlfriend_!" he said excitedly in his best girl voice. She looked up at me with an expression that questioned his masculinity.

"Ignore him," I told her; she nodded with a smile.

I heard Camille click onto another website and gasp. "Jackie! Look at this! Oh my god, it's _so_ _cute_! You've got to see this!" Jackie walked over to Camille and they both started squealing. I take her place on the bed and take out my math book.

"Did you get homework?" I ask flipping through the pages.

"Dude." I looked up and Andre motioned for me to lean in closer. I do, reluctantly, and to my total surprise, he says, "Your sister's got ass." He points his thumb in her direction.

I could feel my brotherly instincts taking over and they were telling me beat up Andre for looking at her in that way. I look at Jackie, and for the first time that day, I notice that Jackie was wearing a red and black plaid miniskirt, and had bent down slightly to see the computer screen. I snapped my head back at Andre and angrily threw my thick, hard-covered trigonometry textbook at his head.

Hard.

The impact caused a loud bang and cracked my book. The girls turned around, surprised, but I smiled as convincingly as I could and told them to go back to their business. _Nothing to see here._ I told Jackie. "What is _wrong_ with you?" I ask Andre angrily.

"What? I'm just saying. It's not like I was going to try something. I already _have_ a woman." Despite those words, I angrily punched the thousand year old vampire as hard as I could, knowing it was a futile attempt. He would barely feel it and my hand would hurt for days.

"Shut up!" I commanded. He put his hands up in surrender, took out the nail filer, and continued with his business.

"Did any of you girls get trig homework?" I kept my eyes down on the page, still furious. There was a moment of excited chattering before Camille exclaimed, "Oh, crap! Trig! Don't want to fail _that_ again." She jumped onto my bed with her favorite pink and black spiral notebook and her math book. Jackie rolled my computer chair over and sat down on it by my bed. She took out her book, opened it up with a piece of paper, and placed her sneakered feet on my bed. She laid the book in her lap and started working.

* * *

Jackie POV

A few minutes passed before Andre reluctantly started working. He sat on Zach's bed, his yellow notebook in front of him, the math book between him and Camille, chewing on the end of his pencil, staring at his blank page.

"So," he began after several minutes. "Anyone finished with the first problem?" Camille sighed and I looked up to see Zach roll his eyes.

_Idiot_, he thought.

"I think we all are," I looked at his notebook, "except for you."

"Great! Then help a brother out and tell me what'd ya get," he said brightly.

"Cheating will get you nowhere," Camille pointed out.

"I wasn't going to cheat! I have all the answers in my head, and I just wanted to see if you got the correct ones. Then, if you were wrong, I would help you understand it better. That's not cheating." Zach glared at him. "Don't give me that look! I am never wrong, young Zachary." He smiled angelically and out of nowhere, Zach's alarm clock flew at Andre. Luckily, or unfortunately, he ducked out of the way and the clock smashed into the wall. "Hey!" he exclaimed. I looked at Camille, bewildered but amused. She stared back at me, frozen, and the room was quiet before all four of us burst out laughing. I clutched my sides, laughing harder with the rest of them, before the door swung open.

Tanya stood in the doorway her expression fierce, yet scared. "We need to go." She looked out the window blankly. "Now!" her voice turned cold when no one moved. Camille suddenly squealed and jumped up, scrambling around to get her things. Andre stayed calm through all this, even though clearly they needed to hurry. He took his time packing his stuff.

"What's going on?" I asked after Camille had blown us a kiss and rushed out of the room.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm a fugitive hiding away with Tanya's family. Right now, the cops are probably on their way here to look for me." I stared at him, not believing any word and opened my mouth to point out something, but he cut me off. "Don't worry, Jack. They won't catch me." He winked and left before I could hit him.

"What is _with_ that boy? Did he not figure out that I'm a _girl?_" I glanced at Zach and was surprised to see his expression. "Zach? You okay?" His face was pale, his lips frozen in a tight line. His eyes were wide with fear, but when they locked with mine, they were swallowed up with determination. He took my hand.

"We need to get you out of here." He grabbed my stuff and pulled me out of his room.

"So," I questioned slowly. "He _wasn't _playing when he said the cops were coming?" Edward appeared before us and proceeded to lead us to the car. We passed the living room and I got a glimpse of a burly guy in a black cloak, his face was hidden by the hood, but his head turned slightly in our direction when I looked at him. There was also a little girl talking to Carlisle, her face looking angrier with every word he said. Zach dragged me outside and gently pushed me inside before him. The car ride was silent and uncomfortable. Zach's face held a determined, protective look and Edward's face was furious.

When we got to my house, Zach got out and opened my door. I got out and threw a puzzled look at Edward, which he ignored and smiled, saying good-night to me instead.

He gave me my things and leaned into me, kissing my forehead in a brotherly way. Then, they left. I walked inside and called out to my mom that I was home. She answered back from the kitchen and I looked at the clock: 4:45. That meant dad would be home in fifteen minutes. For some reason, that thought made me growl and unleash some monster in me that hated the idea of being in the same house with that man.

I stood there, shocked, when Andrew came bounding into the living room, playing on his DS. I walked upstairs and sank into my bed. As I pondered what happened tonight, my leg started stinging. I lifted it up, wincing a bit, and the pain intensified. Fire shot through my veins making me gasp. I bit my lip to stop the cries, and wondered what was going on. After a few seconds, all that I could feel was my veins throbbing. I slowly swung my legs to the edge of the bed, testing them, and stood up. I frowned, frustrated that I had no idea what was going on anymore. I picked up my Pride and Prejudice book and sat down, reading it again. I heard the front door open and a few deep voices rumbled out in laughter. I peeked out my door and heard my dad talking with mom. I bounced down the stairs and looked up to see two familiar faces.

"Embry? Quil?" They smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel hatred towards these men. Even though our family has spent some wonderful times with them, I felt as if they were my enemies. All of a sudden, my dad walked out of the kitchen with an angry look on his face. Uh oh.

"Where were you in the last two hours?" he asked, glaring at me.

"A friend's house." I bit my lip and scratched my head, for something to do.

"Can you be more specific? Like a name?"

"It's nothing, dad, really. Let's just--"

"Now." He commanded in a clipped voice.

"I was over at the...Cullen's house." I sighed, waiting for the fury that was sure to come. Embry gasped and Quil shook his head.

Dad covered his face with his hands and glanced around, not looking at me. "We have to leave." he declared.

I gasped, "What? NO!"

"We're _leaving_." He gave me an icy stare.

"But we've only been here for three weeks." I objected. "I want to live in a place for more than a year...or three weeks." I added. But he just ignored me, walking to where his friends stood and talked to them in a low voice.

I ran up to my room, fighting tears all the way and threw myself onto my bed. I lay there with my face buried in the pillow for what seemed like hours, before I heard the door open and someone shuffled in.

"I'm really sorry, Jackie. I really am, but we have to go. I'm needed back home, anyways."

I sat up and glowered at my father. "Home?" I asked flatly. "As in, Forks?" he nodded. "But I wanna stay _here_! I like it and I have tons of friends already. Can't we just postpone the moving 'till after...I don't know, my birthday?" I knew asking to stay here forever was impossible. My dad would never cave. I'd even tried using my freaky ability the last time he forced us to move, but his mind was set, and I couldn't change it. He hesitated but I stood firm. "_Please_. I want to be a normal teen this semester." I pleaded.

He stared at me for a long time. "Alright, but under one condition."

"Anything," I agreed, a bit too quickly.

"You have to stay away from the Cullens the entire time we're here." My jaw dropped in shock and I instantly regretted saying 'anything'. He looked sternly at me and added, "And don't try to change my mind, Jacqueline. It's not going to work." He got up and left the room before I composed myself. I buried my face in my hands, wishing that I knew what was going on, and wanting tomorrow to come.

Before I knew it, tomorrow came.

I stumbled through my morning routines, half-asleep. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a yellow tank top, topping it off with a black cropped jacket. I combed a yellow headband through my partially wet hair and grabbed my bag, rushing out the door before anyone of my family members could see me. I stopped in a nearby Krispy Kreme for breakfast and stayed there, pondering the night. At eight, I left the shop, heading towards the school.

Literature was my first period and that was the one class I did _not_ want to be late for. But as I neared the classroom, I noticed that the class was lined up outside with Ms. O'Connor nowhere to be seen. I approached two girls talking animatedly to each other.

"Excuse me," the two looked at me and smiled their hello. "Do you guys know where the teacher is?" There was silence as one girl looked at her friend expectantly. When no sound came out of her mouth and her eyes stayed distant, she answered my question.

"She's inside preparing to change our seats." She sighed, clearly tired of her friend's slowness.

"What?" The one with glasses asked, obviously coming back to Earth. "She's changing our _seats_?" She squealed then, and clutched her friend's arm as if that would change everything. Her friend sighed loudly, again, and unclamped her hand from her arm.

"Okay, thank you." I make a motion to turn around, but instead, say with a warm smile on my face, "I'm Jackie, by the way." The girl with glasses nods and her friend smiles.

"We know." They reply with a knowing grin. My brows furrow in confusion, but Ms. O'Connor bangs the door open and ushers the teens inside before I could ask what the girls what they meant.

The next three periods passed uneventfully, and I still didn't see the Cullens anywhere. I couldn't even get a mental connection with Zach. By the time lunch came, I decided to just go seek out the two girls, whose names I didn't get, and ask them how they know me. Unfortunately, Damon decided to fall in step with me.

"Hey," he greeted with a grin. I smiled in response, wanting him to go away. I thought about giving him amnesia, but after contemplating the outcomes, I decided that he was just not worth it. "So," he began. God, will he _ever_ go away? "I was just wondering, you know, if you'd go out with me, sometime?" he shrugged casually.

"That's really...sweet of you, but...I don't date." I walked faster, trying to put some distance between lover boy and me.

"Aw, come on. Don't try to hide anything, Jackie." He slid his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "I _know_ you want me." I shook his arm off and started to walk a bit faster, I was almost jogging.

"Wherever you got that lie from, you are sadly mistaken." He kept pace with me, and slid his arm around my waist as a group of football players looked at me. "Get off!" I shoved him away. He grabbed my elbow and spun me around and held me tight against his chest.

"_Growl_! Don't worry, I like 'em feisty. Can't escape now, kitten." He bent his head, his face inching closer to mine.

And I pushed, _hard_, against him so that we both stumbled back, while screaming with my mind and voice, 'Get away from me!' I start falling backwards, back first. But before my back came in contact with the floor, I felt arms go around me to catch my fall. I looked up to see Zach. His expression was calm and gentle as he asked if I was okay, while his eyes were fierce with anger and protectiveness.

He steadied me before jabbing a finger in Damon's chest, making him sway backwards slightly, and asked in a livid tone, "What is your _problem_? Are you too blind to see that she isn't interested?"

Damon glared fiercely at him. "Watch it, Cullen. She's not _your_ property. She's free game," he paused to look at me, "and the predator is hunting."

"_Excuse me_?" Property? Free game? Hunting? I was not going to be referred to as a prize. I opened my mouth to tell him off, but a voice sounded from behind me.

"Is there a problem here?" Andre came up to us with Camille looked very _pissed_.

"What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you?" She jabbed a delicate finger at Damon's shocked face. "Do you have no _respect_ for women at _all_? We are not trophies, young man. Learn that, and learn quick because I'm losing my temper." Damon looked at all three of them, sensing that he was outnumbered and they were ganging up on him. He composed himself and left with what little dignity he had left.

"Cam, you okay?" I asked touching her arm.

"I'm fine,"

"She hates men who don't respect women. It's insulting." Andre explained, stroking her thick, red, curly hair.

"Oh." I admired Camille; she was headstrong, but ambitious and if you insulted her or her pride, you'd be better off dead. "Let's just go to lunch," I suggested.

"Okay," Camille agreed brightly, linking her arm with mine and propelling me forward. "Let's go." We got our lunches and took our seats in silence until the rest of the Cullens joined us, their perfect, angelic faces enthusiastic and happy. Everyone started talking cheerfully. I started to get uncomfortable when I remembered last night.

"My dad talked to me last night," I started, nine pairs of eyes flashed to my face. "He told me--"

"Wait, hold up." Andre interrupted, looking extremely serious. "Your dad _talks_ to you? No way. Seriously?" he asked sarcastically.

I ignored him and continued. "...That we were moving after my birthday and I wasn't allowed to hang, talk, or socialize with you guys." The table went silent, but I could feel the heat of their anger hanging in the air.

"When's your birthday?" Jasper asked as a wave of calm washed through my body.

"It's in October,"

"Day?" Rosalie requested.

"The eighteenth." The table stared at me, their eyes ranging from longing, to disappointment, to fury.

"That's Zach's birthday, too." Alice stated in a cheerful tone. "We could throw you two a big birthday party!" She suddenly smiled, happily and somewhat evilly, and exchanged a look with Edward.

"Sure," he agreed, looking at Bella. "That'll be fun. We'll then get to say goodbye properly." Bella, as well as the rest of the Cullens nodded their heads, understanding, now.

"Wonderful!" Zach clapped his hands together and said dryly. "We've got _her_ going. Now there's _nothing_ that will stop her." I laughed at Zach's sour expression and soon, everyone started joining in.

"Come to our house after school!" Alice pleaded. I looked at their faces uncertainly. She scrambled to continue. "He won't know. We'll make sure you get home before they find out. They won't ever know." I considered and nodded eagerly, making everyone happy.

* * *

Zach POV

"October 16, and we have _nothing _to do. What a bunch of losers."

The four of us sat in my room, doing...whatever. Camille and Jackie were playing truth or dare, their giggles floating around the room, above the soft noise of Pachelbel's Canon playing from my stereo. Andre was looking very angry, not being able to do something 'fun' on a Friday night. I sat on my bed, leaned against the wall, and relaxed into the plotline of my book.

"Dude." Andre called. "Sometimes, you make me want to _puke_." I looked up to see Andre looking disgustedly at me. "You need to be more like me." He sat up straight on my computer chair and pulled at his white collar.

"What?" Like _him_? _Hell_ no. I put my book down and looked expectantly at him.

"You know, masculine. Now get up and do something manly."

"Idiot. Reading is for both women _and_ men. It's not a one gender thing." I retorted icily. "And I _am_ manly. I do manly things. Which _don't_ include nail filing." I smiled sarcastically.

"Screw you. I only did that twice. It is _very_ relaxing, you know." He glowered at me for a second. "_Any_ways, let's go outside and play something. Ooh! Let's play football!"

"With two people? No way."

"Yes way. The girls will play with us."

"The girls will _what_?" Camille immediately stopped laughing and stared incredulously at Andre.

"Come on! It'll be fun. Here, we'll do teams. You and I will _destroy_ the twins." I coughed loudly, warningly.

"What?" Jackie switched her attention onto our conversation. _What?_

"I said that Camille and I would destroy and win." Andre lied easily, smiling. "Now let's go." He got up and dragged Camille, ignoring her protests, out the door.

"Alright, let's show that cocky son-of-a-gun who's boss." I stood up and stuck my had out to help Jackie off the floor. When our hands met, I felt that familiar falling feeling. The only difference was that I was still holding Jackie's hand. I heard her scream, and then felt her cling on to me. Crap. When we landed, I opened my eyes and saw Jackie's arms constricted tightly around my waist. _Oh, my god. Oh, my god._

"Jackie?" I leaned back to see the face she pressed into my shoulder. _What happened? Is it over?_ I guess she couldn't speak yet. "It's, um, over." She pulled her hands to herself and looked around, gasping.

"Where are we? What happened? What's going on?" She turned to face me, her voice frightened as we inspected our medieval background. "Zach." She tugged on my arm trying to get me to look at her. "Fine. I'll ask _him_." I saw Jackie start to skip towards a man gliding through the corridor in a black cape.

"Wait, Jackie!" I whispered and reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her back into the shadows. There was something about that guy that made me feel uncomfortable. His posture was tense, almost as if he was ready to pounce on the first object he saw. And his eyes, blood-red, roamed the area, looking for some slight flaw. Even if I knew he couldn't see us, I didn't want to take any chances.

"_What _are you _doing_? I want answers, young man. And if _your_ not going to give them to me, then I'll ask _him_." She whispered threateningly.

"Shh." The man stopped a few feet before us, glaring into the darkness.

I could feel Jackie freeze and stiffen as the man stepped towards us, hesitantly. Murder shone bright in his eyes and I could feel Jackie's brain panicking. Not wanting him to come further, I made a torch hanging on the opposite wall fall, claiming his attention. When the vampire turned his back on us, I silently led Jackie into an adjoining room. When we found the room free of anyone, we both relaxed.Jackie clutched her chest and breathed deeply, calming herself. I opened my mouth to say something, but we then heard voices entering the room. We backed up slowly and exited through a wood door. We shut the door and stood on the other side, listening to the voices.

"—it seems as if the Cullens have another addition to their large clan. Though they denied this, we believe that this girl is a half-vampire as well as their boy. _And_ that she has a power. What that is, we don't know."

"We should visit them. Their family is getting stronger and bigger. Soon, they will be able to overpower us, and we need to stop that from happening," an ancient voice commanded fiercely.

"Oh, yes! That would be _wonderful_!" a delighted voice declared.

"Their next big meeting is on the 18th."

"That's fine," the same happy voice said.

"You can leave now."

"Yes, master." We heard shuffling and soon, it was quiet.

_What?!_ I looked at Jackie, feeling her mind probe mine for answers. I let us fall back into the present. "Who was that? What happened? _What_ is going on?" She glared at me, and I almost told her everything, when Emmett appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, kiddo. Time to go." Jackie frowned at me and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think of Andre? Review!!!


	4. Little Bombs Part 1

**AN: _(READ! It's important...kinds...sorta...ok, not really...alright; you don't have to read it...)_  
**

Apple: Hey darlings! So sorry that we hadn't updated in a _long_, _long_ while, but--

Peach: It's all Apple's fault!

Apple: It is _not_!

Peach: It is. She was really busy with a bunch of shiz and couldn't get any writing done. _Any_who, we made this chapter really extra long for you guys...it could have been longer though glares at Apple

Apple: rolls eyes Yeah, it would have been 30 freakin' pages long

Peach: See, I love you guys, but Apple says, mockingly "_No, it's too long for fanfiction!"_

_Apple: ...shut up, Peach_

Peach: opens mouth to say some smart-ass comment

Apple: So review for us because you love us! Remember...this is 21 pages long; send us a really long review thanking us. XD

Peach: I love you!!

* * *

**Jackie's P.O.V.**

"Jackie! You've got visitors!"

I rushed out of my room, eager to see the unexpected guest. I jumped the last two steps and froze.

"Ashleigh? Jon? What are you two doing here?" I blurted out, looking at Ashleigh's sour expression and Jon's uncomfortable one.

"We were…uh…" Jon looked at Ashleigh nervously, "wondering, if you wanted to go to the…mall…with us." He rushed trough the last part of the sentence, staring at something in the same area as my right ear. I glanced at my dad standing a few feet behind us, beaming. He silently urged me to go.

"Al-right." I agreed slowly and grabbed my coat, brushing past him. There was a strong odor coming from him and my cheeks flushed slightly. I prayed that no one else smelled him so I wouldn't get embarrassed.

After walking, reluctantly on my part, out of the door, I made sure my father couldn't see us anymore before turning to my two previous 'friends'. "So," I began as casually as I could, "what brought all this on?" Camille and Andre materialized next to me, answering my question. Cam squealed and squeezed me tight.

"Well done, dear comrades." Andre smiled sarcastically at the unhappy couple. Ashleigh grinned flirtatiously in return, oblivious to his sarcasm, while Jon glared and clenched his fists. "We wouldn't have been able to get her out here on our own." He smiled at me. "Her dad is so…strict. So as a reward," Andre pulled out a wad of cash and gave it to them before pushing them aside and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Cam kept her hold on my arm and I watched our two classmates fuss over the money while walking away.

"So glad you could join us Ms. Black." He flinched slightly, but regained his composure and smiled as we stepped in front of a black Corvette.

"Wow." I breathed, stepping closer to it.

"Yeah, I know." Andre bragged from behind me. I heard a smack and figured Camille hit him. He walked up to me rubbing the back of his head and dangled the keys in front of me. "You wanna drive?" He tempted. I bit my lip, hesitating.

"I – I can't," I sighed longingly, "I just got my license and I might crash or wreck it." Andre jingled the keys and I saw my reflection in the glossy paint of the car. I reached up to take it, but he put it in my hand.

"Go ahead, have fun. And don't worry; if you wreck it, we can just buy a new one." I grinned and thanked him and Camille before sliding into the driver's seat and running my hand over the smooth interior. Andre opened the door and was about to sit next to me, but Camille hit his forearm and shooed him into the back seat and sliding in the passenger's seat. I laughed and sped off.

--

_Meanwhile _**sorry, neither of us know how to drive yet**

**Zach's P.O.V. **

"What do you _mean_ you can't see?" I asked desperately. Alice concentrated for a few moments.

"I don't think what you saw was right, Zach. When do you think they made that decision?"

"I don't know! _Today_, maybe!" Truthfully, I thought that they already made that decision and were somehow dodging Alice's abilities.

"I don't think so. Let's just not think about this right now, okay? We just found your sister and everyone's happier than they were sixteen years ago." She patted my shoulder reassuringly and suddenly squealed. She disappeared when I heard tires squeal in the driveway. _Oh my god, I hope they're not mad at me. I didn't see it, I was distracted._ Alice pushed Jackie into the house and ran upstairs to get the guys. Jackie looked at me nervously but relaxed when I hugged her. Camille and Andre walked in and greeted us.

"We need to get a new one." Andre declared brightly. Jackie's cheeks colored slightly. Andre didn't mind though; he loved buying cars. He got tired of them easily, which was probably why he let us drive them.

"You _crashed_ it?" I asked Jackie in amazement. That car was new; they got it just a few weeks ago.

"No…I hit a pole…again, I'm really, _really_ sorry. I couldn't see it until it was right," she motioned in front of her frantically, "there." Camille laughed and I reached over to her and covered her mouth, trying to stop the giggles embarrassing Jackie.

"No, it's okay. You did _much_ better than Zach." Camille lightly bit my finger and I glared at Andre. "He crashed the old one."

"I did _not_!" I cut in before he finished the last word. Jackie laughed with Camille.

"The car was totaled!" Andre shot back, laughing.

"It was only a smashed bumper." I said nervously while Jackie and Cam laughed their heads off. _Thanks._ I glared at Jackie while she tried to compose her face. Didn't work. She laughed even harder and Camille fell onto the couch.

"Yeah…that was fun. Fun times, right?" He pushed my shoulder, smiling.

"Rose got mad and Edward wouldn't talk to us for _weeks_." I reminded him, pushing him back. Rosalie was _so_ excited when we drove it home because she thought that we would let her tinker with it. Dad always liked the car and was glad that we bought it. So, when we crashed it, Rose was extremely pissed and Edward wouldn't speak to us because we didn't take better care of the car.

"What kind of car was the last one?" Jackie asked, interested. _I hope it wasn't a _really_ nice car…like a Lamborghini or something_. I gulped, embarrassed.

Andre glared playfully at me. "Lamborghini." Jackie's jaw dropped and she stared at me. _It was last year, I was still a child._ I tried to redeem myself; this really was embarrassing.

"So, if you didn't _crash_ it, I would have been able to _drive_ it, today?" Jackie asked fiercely. I started to say some excuse when she interrupted. "Wait, they let you drive when you were _fifteen_?" I didn't say anything and Andre nodded. "Oh my god that is so _unfair_! I just got _my_ license a few months ago…what is _wrong_ with this world?" I exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Camille, who was currently occupying the couch.

"Okay, okay, no need to throw a tantrum. Jackie, don't act like a whining kid. Act your age." Jackie stared in shock for a moment before glowering darkly at him. It was absolutely terrifying.

"And what it _that_ supposed to mean?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. "Andre Dillon Michaels." She said bitingly. Andre's eyes widened in fear and he stepped back from her. "Are you calling me _old_?"

"What! No, not at all. I was merely saying you are more mature than us…than me, so you should _act_ older. I wasn't saying anything else; there was no hidden meaning in those words." He hurried to get out. It was actually pretty funny how Jackie and my mother were alike. Mom also threw a tantrum when people reminded her that she was older than dad.

"Andre, you should _never_ talk about a woman's age." Jackie stepped forward menacingly, but I thought I saw some amusement in her facial expression. "Didn't Camille tell you that?"

"I – I never talked about 'age' with Camille." He looked to Camille for help, but she just smiled.

"So it's just _me_? You only talk to _me_ about my age?"

Andre cleared his throat and whimpered, "Well, ahem, I …uh –"

"You are an arrogant," she took a step forward while he took a step back. "Rude, obnoxious, little brat," with each adjective, she chased him slowly around the living room, laughter creeping into her voice "who doesn't give a sh—" Camille coughed warningly to stop her from saying it. Once Jackie met eyes with Camille, Andre tried to make a humanly escape by turning around, but fell over a low table he didn't see and Jackie looked back at him laughing hysterically. "You – you," she laughed loudly and exuberantly. "You thought that – oh my god…and then you," she threw a laughing fit as the older Cullens descended down the stairs.

Emmett rushed in and gathered Jackie into a bear of a hug, effectively cutting off her laughing, blood circulation, and breathing. "BlackJack!" He screamed, "I'm so glad you're here!"

_I…can't…breathe!_ Jackie gasped in her mind.

"Emmett, you're choking her." I said calmly, helping Andre up.

Once he was standing, he leaned toward me and whispered, "I wasn't scared. Not even for a moment. Nope, I totally knew she was joking, so I let her have her fun."

"Right." He scowled at my skeptical expression.

"You were scared, too."

"Of course I was. I was watching from the sidelines; must have been hell for you, but I don't blame you for reacting to my father's anger passed on to my sister." I whispered back while Jackie greeted the rest of the Cullens.

He glared, and then said brightly, as if nothing happened, "So, are we getting a new car or what?"

"Oh, yeah, we could get it now!" Camille exclaimed happily. "What kind of car this time?"

"But it was only a small dent; you don't have to spend more money to buy a new one. You could take it to a mechanic." Jackie protested.

"Don't worry." He said in an exasperated voice. "We've been meaning to get a new one, anyway, so it's alright. And we don't need to hire a mechanic, we have Rose." He winked at my sister and Rosalie smiled.

"Okay, we have a busy day ahead of us, so we'll be leaving now." Emmett pushed Jackie out of the house, eager to get to the mall, and we all laughed. I heard the car door shut and Emmett yelled, "Hurry _up_!" Edward and Jasper walked out chuckling.

_Help me!_ Jackie called to me.

_It's ok, _I reassured her, _You'll be safe._ The car pulled out of the driveway and I heard Emmett yelling Do You Want a Piece of Me by Britney Spears. I snickered and heard Jackie growl at me in my mind.

"Come on, Zachie." Andre called in a childish voice.

"Where??" I asked suspiciously, looking back at them. Camille sighed and linked arms with me, pulling me out of the house. Andre mutely came up beside me and grabbed my hand, grinning like the idiot he was. I jerked away from both of them and glared at Andre.

"Don't flatter yourself. _I_ don't think you're hot."

He just laughed and snaked his arm around Camille's waist. I followed behind, keeping my hands in my pockets, so he wouldn't try anything again.

--

**Jackie's P.O.V. **

We pulled out of the Cullen driveway and Emmett immediately began yelling the words to that new Britney song. I guess we didn't need a radio right now. I groaned as passing cars looked at us and sank low in the leather seat.

_Oh my god._ I prayed that wherever we were going didn't have any people near it. Edward took a hand off the steering wheel and patted my shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry; I won't let him embarrass you." He promised and I laughed, straightening up in the seat as he slid in a CD to drown out Emmett.

We arrived at the mall only a few moments later, but I could faintly feel the strange mental connection I had with Zach. I got out of the car reluctantly and glared at each of thee boys. "What's going on?"

They rushed me inside with grins on their faces and said brightly, "Happy Birthday, Jackie!" I looked around in horror before finally turning back to them. "You didn't buy me the _mall_, did you?"

There was silence. "Did you _want_ us to?" Emmett asked confusedly.

"No! No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I just thought, since you said 'happy birthday' and then gestured to all this, I thought…" I didn't continue when the boys started laughing.

"So much like Bella." I thought I heard Edward mutter to his brothers.

"What would you like to get? Whatever you want, you got it. We're your slaves for the day." I looked at Emmett and stated stupidly that it wasn't my birthday yet.

"Yeah, we know, but we wanted to spend time with you before the party and we wanted to get you the better gift." Jasper laughed.

"Well, I _do_ need to get some books," I contemplated what other stuff I needed. Shoes, sweaters, jeans, basically a new wardrobe, "and maybe a new outfit or two."

"Great! Some books and a new wardrobe. Let's get started." Edward said, pushing me forward to all the shops.

By lunchtime, we had gotten enough books to fill the small bookcase I had at home and outfits that lasted all the way to spring. I had never felt so spoiled before. The glares of jealousy the passersby gave me as they glanced at my bags were unsettling.

"I really don't need all this. I'm fine without them." I protested, again, as three girls stared longingly at the boys and my shopping bags. I thought about brainwashing them, but just as I opened my mouth, Edward glared at me.

"Say it and I promise you'll regret it." He said darkly. He watched me turn my head down and away from his eyes and sighed. "I don't understand why you won't accept our gifts. We _want_ to do this for you. You're not going to turn into a spoiled brat because of this." I stared at him, my face incredulous, wondering how he seemed to always know what was on my mind. I reached out with my mind and was about to touch his, when he said abruptly, flatly, "don't even try."

"Besides, it's too late, Jackie. We can't return this stuff now; they'd think we were bad customers." Jasper cut in, smiling angelically at me. _Not another freaky 'twin-telepathy' connection thing. My life is already weird enough._ I waited, holding my breath, for some kind of response from Edward, as Emmett started naming the reasons why they couldn't return the gifts. Nothing. _Maybe not_.

Edward chuckled, and my stomach growled. "Okay, time to feed the child." He declared, not meeting my eyes, but smiling at my frustrated expression. First Andre calls me old, now, Edward calls me a child. Which one was I? He left, _without_ my lunch order, and I had to deal with his two brothers.

"You know, I thought she would faint in the beginning. We drive her to the mall, we have cash and credit cards, and we want to get her something. _Anything_." Emmett said, exasperated.

"Well," Jasper pursed his lips and continued, narrowing his eyes at a guy looking at me…while he was holding hands with his girlfriend. "_Bella _was just like this, interestingly enough." He threw a pointed glance at his brother, after the guy blushed and looked at his date.

"She was the first girl I knew who hated shopping." Emmett laughed and Jasper joined in.

Edward came back with Panda Express (_seriously_, how does he _do_ that!?) and sat down with a smirk. "Bon appetite," he said politely and I laughed.

"Wrong language," I teased, but noticed that the guys weren't eating anything. "You guys aren't going to eat?" Asking before Edward could switch to the Chinese saying. They looked shocked at what I asked them, but Jasper soon replied that they weren't hungry. "Are you guys on a diet or something?" I laughed at the thought of three totally perfect Cullen boys going on a diet. There was not one ounce of fat on their bodies (from what I could see), and they looked perfect.

"Yes." Emmett said solemnly, making me choke on a bit of rice. Edward hit his head and Jasper glared at my chicken. I felt a wave of nausea and I pushed away the styrofoam tray.

"No we are not." Edward said evenly. "We already ate lunch."  
"Brunch." Emmett cut in quickly before I could comment. "And we are stuffed. Can't take anymore food." I stared at him, then Jasper, who was still looking disdainfully at my full food tray, and finally at Edward, meeting his eyes.

"Don't lie,"

"Okay, so we didn't have breakfast. Sue us." Jasper shot Emmett a look. "What I mean is, we just aren't hungry."

I scrutinized each of their faces for a few minutes. "You guys aren't bulimic or anorexic are you?"

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

Each of their responses came at the same time. "I'm just saying that it's unhealthy to not be eating. You guys have nothing to be afraid of. I'm pretty sure you won't get fat if you eat _properly_ and exercise." I knew I was beginning to sound like a parent or doctor, but this was fun. I watched their faces and held in my laughter with some effort. "My dad was watching the news and there was this story about teenage eating habits, and it said—"

"_Alright_." Edward cut in, looking tired. "We'll eat something." Emmett and Jasper exchanged the same disgusted look but didn't comment. I smiled as they reached for my untouched food, grabbing the fortune cookies. Emmett stuck out his tongue at me and cracked open one of the cookies. I watched as they looked at each other helplessly and then at me before shoving it into their mouths.

"There." I laughed. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I swear I'm gonna kill you." Emmett coughed. I laughed again and Edward, who was already finished with his cookie, slapped Emmett on his back. I got up as Jasper looked like he was swallowing with difficulty and took the food with me, planning to deposit it in the nearest trash bin. The whole food court was staring at the table when I heard a whistle.

"Heya, Black. How's it going?" Oh god, no. I quickly emptied my hands and pivoted, trying to avoid the unpleasant surprise, before I was encompassed by a black Polo shirt. I looked up and there he was. Damon was smirking at me, a group of his friends coming towards us. "What a lovely surprise! You know, I was just thinking of you," his friends had formed a circle around us and they all sniggered at me.

"Damon, please, just let me go." I tried, unsuccessfully, to twist in his arms.

"And chance you escaping again? No way, we're gonna try this again, Jackie." I glared darkly at him. "Will you go out with me." It wasn't a question; it was a command. I tried to push away from him, but he kept constricting his arms tighter around me as I tried to escape; like a boa constrictor, I shuddered at the thought. When the guys started forming a tighter circle so I had no room to escape, my mind reached out and erased his knowledge of ever knowing me. When he released me, dazed, his gang was broken up by the Cullens. They glared darkly at them, making them run.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, I could feel waves of calm soothing us.

"Yeah, can we please just go." We walked silently to the table and to the car. The underground parking lot was dark and cold, and our footsteps echoed with each step. Few people passed, ogling at us, but we paid no attention to them. Suddenly, breaking the quietness was a scream and, a few seconds later, the sound of a body hitting the hard cement floor.

The boys stopped their postures tense as if ready for action when we saw what happened. A woman's body lay sprawled on the floor, her terrified eyes staring lifelessly back at us, and a little bit of blood was oozing out of her skull. I felt a pair of icy hands turn my away from the scene, but I resisted. For reasons unknown, as I saw the blood, I was tempted to lean over her body and suck the last of her life-giving juices. I gasped, disgusted at myself and followed the guys to the Volvo. Emmett went back outside to tell someone of the incident and I kept thinking of my leech-like desire. The car ride home was silent and grave.

--

**Zach P.O.V. **

We arrived at the dealership and as soon as we walked in, everyone quieted down and looked at us. I groaned inwardly and suppressed an eye-roll.

Damn vampire genes.

Camille walked forward purposefully while Andre and I lagged behind.

"I wanted a buggie." He whined to me. He pouted and a few women watching us swooned. _God_…

"I thought you said you were kidding when you said that earlier." He paused and cocked his head to the side and shrugged. I sighed, "Andre, you are an _extremely_ weird guy." I looked at all the fast and expensive cars occupying the building. "You had a _Lamborghini_, a _Corvette_, and now you want a _Beetle_?" I asked incredulously and wrinkled my nose as a young teen winked at me.

"Well," he said defensively, "it's cute and—"

"_Cute_?" A group of senior girls giggled as we passed by. "Did you just say the word _cute_?"

"What is_ wrong_ with saying _cute_?"

"_Guys don't say _cute!"

"Don't get all sexist and stereotypical on _me_, Zachary. It's very, extremely, tremendously rude."

"_You_ were the one telling _me_ to be manlier. Maybe you should practice what you preach."

"I don't go to church, if you haven't noticed, I'm damned. The priest would probably think I was the devil or something if he knew, and I can't lie in church." Andre winked at a group of girl watching us lustfully. They swooned and I swear one of them fainted without the others noticing.

"What are you _doing_?"

"What do you mean?" He glared at the salesman getting too close to Camille.

"Nevermind." He sighed and slid to the right to check out a blue Jaguar XKR convertible. Much better than his other car choice. Camille tried to pull Andre with her to see a car, but when he wouldn't budge, she grabbed my arm and showed me a silver Bentley.

"Cool car." I praised and walked away. I sat on a bench and waited for either of them to finish, thinking about the birthday party tomorrow. I was vaguely aware of two girls joining me on the bench.

"Hey!" A bleached blonde said loudly, startling me and claiming me attention for two whole seconds.

"Oh, uh…hi." I looked away, willing them to go away.

"I'm Olivia and this is my sister, May." She continued, pointing at the giggling redhead beside her. I nodded, mentally pushing her away slightly. Neither she nor her sister noticed. "So, what's your name?" May giggled again and Olivia batted her eyelashes. I never understood why girls did that. If she was trying to look alluring, she seriously needed help with that, because she looked like she was having a seizure.

"Uh— I don't think names are necessary."

"Oh!" They both giggled, misinterpreting what I said. "You're _that_ kind of guy."

"No, no! What I meant was I really feel uncomfortable giving you my name."

They looked at each other, for once, not giggling, and turned back to me slowly. "O-kay..."

"We're here with our friend's mom." She looked around. "She's getting a new car."

"Well no duh, Einstein!" May snapped. "Look around, they aren't selling bunnies." She smiled sweetly at me and I tried to stand up. Olivia grabbed my arm and forced me back down.

"_Anyways_," she threw a hard look at her sister. "What are you here for?" I looked pointedly at her. She let go of my arm and her face fell slightly as she realized her stupidity. "I—I meant…_why_…are you getting a new car?"

"Hey! Retards!" I looked over to see three more teens walking towards us. This time I couldn't hold back the groan. Once they reached us, they took one look at me and one of the girls spoke. "Why, in God's name, are you harassing Zach?" I looked at the girl, shocked that she knew my name and the sisters rolled their eyes indignantly.

"_We _don't harass people. _We_ were having a simulating conversation." Olivia stated. May nodded, seconding this.

The three newcomers looked at each other and exchanged a confused look with me. Finally, the guy asked, "You mean _stimulating_?"

"What-ever." May flicked her hair.

"You two are _such_ idiots, get back in the car." The girl who spoke before slapped a hand to her face and hid it there while she spoke. The girls protested, but complied with the request after receiving a glare from the girl.

We watched them go. "I am so sorry about that. You know how those kinds of girls are." She said, bringing my attention back to them. There were two girls and a guy, all Asian. The guy was the darkest, tallest, and most distracted, he kept looking at the flowers out the window…I think. The girl who spoke was short, but taller than her friend, and the last girl had short hair and purple oval glasses.

"Yeah. Thanks, though, for getting them away."

"No problem. It's what we _do_." The guy patted my shoulder. "That'll be 200, please. Will you be paying in cash or check?" The shortest girl hit him hard on his arm.

"Don't be an ass." The taller girl asked…or commanded.

"Then you stop being a boob." His friend glared at him but didn't say anything. "That's _right_." He moved his head in a circle, giving mock-attitude.

"Dipshit." She muttered. Wow, what a _colorful_ vocabulary.

"Okay, you two. Fight when we get back to the house." The shortest girl looked at me and apologized, "I'm sorry for their behavior, Zach. I promise they'll behave, they've just been…repressed." I didn't really hear what she said, because I was too busy wondering how she knew my name.

"_What_?" Both of them yelled.

"You're more repressed than I am!" The taller girl exclaimed and her friend just laughed. "When we get home, I am going to strangle you." I had to laugh at that; she said it so calmly and as-a-matter-of-factly. Her friend patted her shoulder.

"It's okay."

"I'm serious."

"How did you know my name?" I interrupted and there was silence before they looked at me. "And why don't I know _your_ names?"

"We know _everything_ about you." The short girl said simply, ignoring my last question.

"Okay, stalker." The other girl said sarcastically.

"How_ do_ we know him, again?" The boy asked. When the two girls glared at him, he understood. "Oh, _right_! He's from—" He was just about to say it when the girls hit him at the same time. "You're school." He finished. I looked at the three in confusion before someone said my name.

"Zach!" Andre called. He waved me over and waved hello to the three teens I still did not know the names of. They waved back and said goodbye to me, walking away, still arguing.

"You know them?" I asked him once I reached him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. They're human."

"I know a lot of humans." He looked at me.

"_Two_ doesn't mean _a lot_."

Camille finished off her purchase and we got into the Corvette.

"What's _this_?" Andre asked seriously, looking at a piece of paper that dropped on the floor. Camille glanced at it and laughed.

"Just some guy's number."

"Which 'some guy' has been hitting on _my_ girlfriend?" He looked disgustedly at the scrap of paper.

"No one. God. It's not like I'm going to take him up on his offer."

"What? What offer?"

"It's nothing." Camille laughed; she probably made up that story to see Andre's reaction.

"If it's _nothing_ then why do you still have it?" He was smiling slightly now.

"'Cause there was no trash can."

"Then eat it."

"He was there; I didn't want to seem rude! And _why_ would I eat a piece of paper just to appease you?"

"So if you thought he thought you were being rude, you'd go out with him to be polite?" I laughed, he was so confusing.

"No."

"Exactly." Andre drove off, reaching over to grab her hand, keeping a tight hold on it, and glaring at the paper every minute. Camille spent the ride squirming and I spent it laughing my head off.

Once inside the mansion, Jackie claimed this was as late she could stay without her dad calling the police.

While Andre and Camille left to bribe some teen into making Jackie's 'dad' think she was out with them, I wandered around the house in search of something to do. I entered the garage and stood in the dark for a while before switching on the light. Before I could even gasp, Alice shoved me out of the room.

"What was _that_?"

"What was what?" Innocence dripped from her words, but I didn't buy it.

"You know darn well what's what." I snapped, getting impatient. "What are you hiding in there?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you." I glared at her. She took a breath and started again, "okay, it was going to be a surprise but… that was Rosalie's new car."

"Really." Rosalie appeared next to me, looking excited.

"You got me a new car?" She smiled, elated, though I heard a note of anxiousness.

"No," Alice answered quickly, slyly winking at me. Rose's face fell, though it seemed too perfect an act to be real. I rolled my eyes and hiked up the steps, but instead of going into my room, I went one door further down.

Ever since we saw Jackie on the first day of school, Alice kept having visions of her living with us, so we wanted to be ready. Her room was large and open, and similar to my room. The wall opposite the door was made completely of glass. I looked at the painted red walls and the black Japanese Sakura branches embedded in the red. The room had few furnishings, but a queen-sized bed was pushed against the west wall. I was surprised to see Edward sitting on the bed, his back to me, looking out of the wall-window.

"Dad?"

"Hey," he patted the bed, motioning me to sit with him.

_Oh god._ "Please, dad. Don't tell me you're going to give me the talk. I swear, I have no secret girlfriends and I hate all girls." I said to lighten his mood and it worked, he laughed but shook his head.

"No, I'll do that once I have your sister safely home, here. Then I'll give you both the talk. At the same time." He smiled faintly.

"Dad, I'm not lying. The only girl I like, and that's only because I have to, is Jackie." I pretended to be horror-struck.

"What about your mom, aunts, and grandmother?"

"Physically, they're girls, but mentally, they're very intelligent, wise, old women."

"Are you saying your mom is old?"

"I would never say that!" I made a big show of being surprised and slightly hurt.

"To her face."

"Say what to my face?" Bella stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, looking between me and my dad. She walked towards us and sat on the bed as Edward pulled her into his arms. _Yuck_. He chuckled at my thought and expression and began kissing her.

"What a wonderful wife and mother you are." He pressed his forehead on hers and I pretended to gag, dramatically.

"Don't try to dazzle me, Edward Anthony." But she laughed and kissed his nose.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you two to your _moment_, but make sure you don't do it here. Even if you wash everything, Jackie will not appreciate the fact that her parents had sex on her bed." And with that, I left the room, hearing my parents' laughter.

"Grama?" I asked once in the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetheart." She was dashing around the kitchen, preparing my dinner.

"Do you need help? Mom and dad are busy." I rolled my eyes.

--

**Jackie P.O.V.**

_His red eyes focused on me as he leaned down to brush my neck with his lips. I felt his sharp teeth and screamed._

I gasped loudly, waking up and felt my neck for any blood or marks. I held my head in my hands and waited for my breathing to quiet and steady. I looked at the clock beside me and groaned as I read the numbers 3:06. I lay in bed, thinking before finally drifting off to sleep again.

_I stood in the center of a large forest. I wandered alone, aimlessly, waiting for something to happen. I finally came across a family of eight in a large meadow, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Their pale skin sparkled in the sunlight, and I watched them, mesmerized, until the brunette looked at me with sad golden eyes. "Jackie," she whispered before she faded away. I found myself trying to reach out to her, to remember where I saw her, but the dream changed and I was cradled in someone's arms. The air was sticky and pungent with a foul odor, and I began to cry._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The man kept whispering to me as he jumped in his car and drove off. He wouldn't look at me as we drove faster and farther away from my home. His silent tears dripped onto the pink blanket that I was wrapped in. I started wailing wanting to go home._ I woke up once more in my bed, my birthday beginning. I tried to remember the familiar faces of my dream, but gave up after a few minutes. I finally got up and strolled into the kitchen and suppressed my reflexive cringe as my dad hugged me.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone sang. Dad released me with a pained smile and mom squeezed me crying about how I was growing up so quickly. Andrew rolled his eyes and asked if he was getting fed soon.

"Breakfast time!" Mom yelled happily and presented a plate of delicious-looking batch of crepes. I grinned and sat down at the table as she set it in front of me and yelled at the complaining boys, telling them that I deserved breakfast first since I was now seventeen. I finished my last bite as they started on their own food and the phone rang.

Mom jumped up and rushed to the phone, hoping it was another offer for free makeup products. "Hello?" I rolled my eyes and tried to spear a crepe off of Andrew's plate. "Oh, okay. It's fine by me. Jackie?" She held out the phone to me and I got up to get it. She patted my back as I took it from her.

"Hello,"

"Okay, your friends bribed me to try to get you out of the house. So just say you'll meet me at the mall in fifteen."

"Who is this?" The girl on the other end of the line seemed bored and pissed for being subjected to this.

A sigh. "_Maddie_." She said this loudly so I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Oh, alright then. See ya." I hung up and just as I was about to tell my parents I was off, my dad cut me off.

"Honey," I winced slightly and he saw it, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Just be home by five, we have something planned for you." I nodded and asked to borrow the car. I raced to the mall to find Alice, Rosalie, and Bella waiting for me at the entrance. Alice ran to the car, her excitement apparent in her steps, but faltered as she came closer. When I stepped out and met her, she put her arms around me with a smile, and I thought I heard her sniff my shoulder. Bella and Rosalie hugged me before Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building as I groaned.

"Oh, we're going to have so much _fun_!" Right. She, along with Rosalie, began tossing various items of clothing over their arms without my opinion (although the clothes they picked were gorgeous), and without so much as a _look_ at the price tags. Bella stood next to me, smiling and laughing everytime I made a face. Once they were done examining each product the store had to offer, they pulled me into another store, and I looked fearfully at the receipts. When we finally stopped to rest, I added up each receipt and came up with at least 1000 spent at each store. I gasped loudly and Bella looked over at me, adding up the numbers and laughed, taking my arm and pulling me over to a nearby bookstore to escape the two shopping addicts who were in deep discussion on which store we should visit next.

"Thank you." I said gratefully and she smiled at me. "I will forever be in your debt."

"It's okay; I have a problem with their shopping habits too. It's the least I could do on your birthday." Her voice stayed bright and cheery until the last sentence. The longing in her voice made me curious. I remember seeing her somewhere before. There was a memory of her hidden in my subconscious that I couldn't access and it really frustrated me. We spent the next half-hour perusing the shelves until Alice and Rosalie happily announced that they found everything I needed. I glared at them and the three Cullen girls laughed. Bella stroked my head tenderly and I had a memory flash.

_"It's a girl! Congratulations, mommy and daddy, you now have a healthy boy and girl." A nurse put me in someone's arms and I felt her stroke my head lovingly as a man kissed my forehead._

_"Jackie," he breathed._

"Jackie." I looked at Alice, surprised that they were already heading out of the store. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah." I shook my head. "I am."

--

**Alice POV**

Why is it that my idea of fun for a birthday _never_ comes across as "fun" for anybody related to Bella Swan? I mean, really. It was almost ridiculous. I was kind of hoping for Jackie to be different from Bella fashion-wise, but I guess that this'll have to do. Who knows? Maybe someday I'll be able to convert Jackie…

"Okay, _please_, please, PLEASE don't ruin this for me," I begged, rolling out a clothes rack laden with our new purchases. Yeah, okay, and a few things that I bought privately. Without help.

Rosalie shot me a surly glance from the window. I shrugged.

"I won't." Jackie's voice was tinged with something close to horror.

"Please. You're overreacting, just like your f—Edward."

"Fedward?" Rose snickered. "Nice save."

"Hush, Rosalie. And Jackie…." I sighed as I turned around, seeing the bandanna off and her dismayed expression. "You ruined it."

"I'm sorry, it's just that," she gestured helplessly at the rack, "do I have to try on _all _of that?" And here we go again. I put on the most tragically apologetic expression that I could muster and clutched the hanger in my hands.

"I didn't know which style you'd like best," I said plaintively, already knowing full well which outfits she'd agree to, and that she had no choice _but_ to agree. It was just so much fun playing around first!

Jackie's face struggled to remain resolved, only to dissolve into defeat. She slumped back against the chair and Rosalie started to run practiced hands through her hair. Almost immediately, Jackie started, glancing up at my sister.

"Um, wasn't—weren't you just by the, uh…"

"Silly Jackie, she came while you were distracted with the clothes."

I exchanged a look with Rose as I reached out and plucked a soft, silvery blue silk dress from its hanger, holding it out in front of me for inspection. I thought that the color would have done very well with Jackie's complexion, since she _was_ Bella's daughter after all. And nothing would have given Edward a better chance to grin than the color. The old-fashioned rosette was a nice touch, too. But the v-cut wrap…I was a little worried about.

With a nod, I allowed Jackie to take it into her hands. I watched eagerly while she tentatively ran an appreciative hand through the fabric and debated on the style.

"It's pretty." She held it back out for me. "But I don't know."

"It's the cut that did it, wasn't it?"

"No…don't get mad at me, but how much did you pay for it?"

Oh, for a second I was worried there! "It wasn't huge," I assured her. "It's such a shame that they charged me for only one-fifty."

Her eyes widened and she chuckled a tad bit hysterically. "Of course, it's _only_ one-fifty!"

I smiled, took the dress, and was about to throw it over to the bed—

"No! I haven't decided whether I like it yet!"

I handed it off to Rosalie and continued flicking through the clothes when Camille burst into the room and skipped to the clothes rack, plucking off a polka-dotted blouse.

"Hey, you guys. Alice , can I…?"

"Yes."

"Thanks!" She slung it over her arm and wandered into my closet. "Oh, my god, this is like a freaking mall! Where's Dolce and Gabbana located, Al?"

"Very funny, and there's a pretty number somewhere to your left. Jackie, how about this one?"

Rosalie glanced up from her work and commented with a touch of irony, "An Alice & Olivia dress, hmm, Alice ?"

Jackie took one look at the pink and white flowers and shook her head.

"Let's move away from dresses for a while, shall we? This?" I took out a white camisole and searched the line of clothes. I grinned and plucked out a pair of J Brands and a dove-grey cashmere jacket with a bow belt. "Paired with these?"

"Uh…" Jackie stared in bewilderment from my face to the clothes before her. "How much did you pay for them?"

"Price doesn't matter. What do you think?"

"What does _she_ think? Oh, sweetie, you aren't really going to pick that outfit, are you?" Camille emerged from my closet and came to click her tongue concernedly over my choice.

"Hey, what's wrong with it?" I asked indignantly.

" Alice, it's her birthday. A girl's got to live a little, all the same rocking her outfit. Those clothes you have, however lovely, really aren't screaming 'party'."

Well, I knew she wasn't going to pick them, anyway. But even if they were rejects, I liked to think that they went down as beautiful and misunderstood by the likes of these people. And besides, this wasn't really my arrangement.

I looked up over Jackie's head. "Sorry about that, Rosalie."

My sister rolled her eyes and sniffed, her humor betraying her only by the slight twitch of her mouth. For Rose, it had to be classy.

"Now this screams party!" Camille triumphantly flourished a wine-red blouse with multiple ruffles around the front and sleeves. A bit overwhelming, according to me. But maybe red would be nice. It would really set off those eyes of Edward's, really draw attention to it. And coupled with gray…Zach poked his head in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He looked at the red shirt Camille held up. "Oh no. Jackie doesn't want to wear that," Camille pouted, "but I think the red would be nice." He said, looking through the rack, muttering and shaking his head at some shirts.

I pushed him aside and took out an outfit. Zach nodded but excused himself from the room when he saw Jackie glaring at him. "Okay, Jackie, I'm sure this one's a winner."

It was a simple red tee that nevertheless went well with 'party', paired with a dark gray loose jacket and a full plaid skirt. I watched smugly while Rosalie's critical eyes assessed the outfit with satisfaction, while Camille nodded in approval.

Then I turned my eyes to Jackie and carefully handed everything over to her, all the while counting down from three in my head. _Three…two…one._

Jackie raised her gaze to mine and sighed. " Alice ."

I squealed, clapped my hands, and grabbed her into a hug.

"Use black leggings with it."

Well…I didn't expect fashion advice at this late in the proceedings, but by all means, let it be.

Rosalie pursed her lips and placed a red headband in Jackie's hair. She nodded at the box beside the window. "And I picked out flats, just in case you had the tendency to trip."

"But—"

"Alice!"

"Fine." The ones _I_ picked were cute, though.

With a sigh, I picked up the toner and started on the makeup.

* * *

Peach: **_WAIT!_** Before I forget, we've got pictures of the outfits posted up on our website, so go check it out!

* * *


	5. Little Bombs Part 2

**Zach P.O.V. **

I paced around the living room, searching for something to do after Jackie was rushed upstairs. Andre disappeared somewhere, and Camille was helping the girls dress Jackie. I wandered into the kitchen to help Bella and Esme with the food at some point, but I soon got tired of that. I ambled up the stairs in search of the guys.

I passed by Emmett's room and heard Andre say in a false-husky voice, "you _know_ I look hot." Then I heard a hissing noise as loud laughter shot out of the partially opened door.

I opened it to find Andre in a pink tutu bent over with his finger touching his rear in that I'm-so-hot position, making the air actually steam. My brow furrowed and my jaw dropped. I exhaled sharply and looked away as my dad and uncles started laughing at my embarrassed expression. Andre grinned and walked over, trying to hug me.

"Don't." I ducked under his arm and began walking backwards to sit on the bed, still looking at Andre with disgust. I took in the tutu once more and rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah. This is _real_ manly. I'm sure all the muscular gay people dress up like this."

But Andre smiled and replied, "It's okay, sweetheart. You don't have to hide it anymore. I know you like this." Emmett fell onto the floor and the room shook as he started hitting the floor with his fist.

"Oh gag." I walked out as Edward and Jasper tried to call me back. I walked through the hallway and peeked in Alice's room. The girls were trying to find an outfit for Jackie, presenting shirts and such from the clothes rack and tossing it once they realized how it would look on Jackie. "Hey what are you doing?"

Camille held up a red shirt with too many ruffles, "Oh no." I could imagine her wearing _that_ and......_no_. Besides, I could hear Jackie's verdict on the shirt. "Jackie doesn't want to wear that." I walked over to the rack to help find something for Jackie.

"No," I muttered, pushing away the purple halter top. I did _not_ want to see _that_ much of my sister's skin. "No," Too many sequins. "No," It was too cold for a spaghetti strap.

_What are you _doing_? You're supposed to be helping me _escape_!!!_ I ignored Jackie's angry thoughts and continued looking. Finally, Alice pushed me aside to pick out a red tee, plaid skirt, and a dark gray jacket. I nodded my approval; that outfit wasn't revealing (which was good), but it was casual in a formal way...if that makes any sense. Jackie glowered so fiercely at me that I had to leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jackie P.O.V. **

When I was finally able to leave, I grabbed Zach's arm as we walked to the glass doors leading to the forest.

"Why the hell did you do that!?"

"What?" He looked shocked that I was actually yelling at him.

"_Help_ them!" He laughed in understanding and shook his head, walking outside. I glared at his back. _Traitor_, I thought to him and he just laughed harder. I finally followed him into the woods.

Alice set up the birthday party in the forest, which was practically the Cullen's backyard. There was a huge circular table centered in a large meadow, presents were piled high as a centerpiece, and a two layer chocolate cake sat on the table's surface, underneath a glass dome. I growled in displeasure at the glass protecting the delicious cake from me. I felt my eyes go wide as the growl ripped through my lips. I looked at Zach to see if he noticed my inhuman noise, but he was inspecting the presents, muttering to himself and shaking his head.

I turned my attention back to the cake. I noticed that when I inhaled, I could smell every ingredient put in there, even through the glass. The sugar, milk, flour (how odd, I didn't even know that flour smelt like anything), and other things.

I lifted my hand to raise the dome, but a sharp pain surged through my arm and the right side of my body, burning like hell and making me hiss. Zach immediately looked at me, fear and concern clouding his face. _What's wrong?_ I gasped and let the pain I was feeling flow from my mind to his. He reached out to touch me and flinched, muttering a low, "ouch."

I gasped for air as the pain subsided and gripped the nearest chair for support. I looked at Zach, eyes wide, and whispered to him. "What's going on with me?" Esme and Emmett came into the meadow, carrying plates of steaming food. They took one look at me, gripping the chair and Zach's arm, and Zach, steadying me, and exchanged a quick glance, that I _did_ notice, and moved on. They put the food on the table and straightened the presents where Zach messed it up. Emmett came over to us and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, BlackJack. Zach-Attack. What's up?" Zach rolled his eyes and helped me sit as the rest of the Cullens filed in. Camille came in last, _without_ Andre, which surprised me. As she took the seat to my left, Zach leaned over to her and narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck you." He said, shocking both Camille and I. I grabbed the baseball cap on his head and hit him with it. He ignored me though.

"What?" She challenged in a smooth voice. _Zachary!_ I chided mentally, but he brushed me off.

"You left me alone to deal with your stupid boyfriend, who _seriously_ needs professional help. Where the hell _were you_?" I laughed, relieved that was all.

"What did he do?" Camille asked, still miffed that Zach swore at her. He just shook his head and sat in the chair on my right.

We (The Cullens, Camille and I) mingled for a few minutes before Esme claimed that the food was getting cold. We ate and laughed, though there was something unusual about the way the Cullens ate their food. They would raise something to their lips, but when I blinked, it was gone. I didn't say anything or acknowledge it and continued talking.

"Anyone want cake? Esme asked around, sending Emmett away to fetch something. I jumped up excitedly.

"Ooh! I would _love_ some!" I said as Emmett came back, pushing a cart with a huge cake making the one on the table look like a cupcake.

I stepped forward to get a bit of that chocolate icing, Andre popped up from the top of the cake saying, "Happy birthday!" making me scream, "Holy shit!" As Andre laughed, getting completely out of the cake wearing a tutu and leotards. He surprised me by coming forward and kissing my cheek.

I stood frozen, uncertain if I wanted to look at Camille, but when I had the courage to glance at her reaction, she smiled, not unkindly, and started laughing at my expression. Zach made a face at Andre and shivered in disgust. Andre had a wicked smile on his face as he stepped towards Zach.

"I'm sorry, Zachie-pooh. Did you want a kiss, too?" I started laughing with everyone else as Andre began chasing a protesting Zach around the table.

"Okay! Time to open presents!" Alice proclaimed happily and in an effort to save Zach, shoving the pile of presents to our end of the table, as he sat down a safe distance away from his best friend.

"Alice…" I sighed before she tossed a small paper bag filled with cards at me. Zach caught it though and peered inside, pulling out a card with his name on it.

"Alice, this is really unnecessary." I protested and everyone laughed, looking from me to Bella. Zach handed me a brown envelope. _Just do it. It's better if you don't upset her_. I sighed again and carefully opened the flap, reading the sweet message from Carlisle and Esme.

I'm sure my face was shocked when I pulled out a thousand dollars in cash. I blushed and protested once more, but was silenced by Zach's warning in my head, _Shut up, it's a _thousand_ bucks. When have you _ever_ had that much money in your hands_?

The bag was filled with money and gift cards for both Zach and I. After finishing those, Alice began handing me present after present, demanding that I unwrap them now. The Cullens watched in amusement as Alice harassed me.

So far, I got about five thousand bucks from the Cullens in cash, gift cards to all my favorite stores, then Emmett smiled and proudly handed a red wallet with black polka dots on it.

"Yeah, I knew you were going to need this," he said as he handed it to me. I rolled my eyes as I put the money and cards in the pockets, watching as he gave Zach a black wallet with a huge blood-red C on it. He playfully gave Zach a noogie and laughed.

I also got a shiny guitar from Andre and a promise for lessons from Camille, Esme and Carlisle bought me a phone and plan (which was too much, but they insisted that I keep in touch with them…plus, I had unlimited texting!!!), Alice and Jasper gave me a cruise ticket to the Caribbean (when I asked who I was going with, she laughed and said all of them. Jasper said that he thought I would want to hand over my own ticket), and a laptop and i-pod from Emmett and Rose.

After Zach was sufficiently distracted, Andre hopped up and kissed him on the lips before he could do anything. Zach screamed and frantically began trying to rip off his mouth. Once the laughter died down, we resumed the present-opening ceremony.

Zach nervously handed me a small black box and mumbled, "Happy birthday." I smiled and gave him a similar box. We opened our eyes at the same time and laughed as we both pulled out a silver bracelet complete with charms. He marveled at all his charms: the small, silver charms shaped as a sparkly nail filer representing Andre (he snorted), the cellphone representing Camille, a huge letter C, and two small diaper pins crossing over each other to make a T (he smiled when he saw it).

I put that on there the day he declared to his family that he was making me his twin; it was after he and I shared a laugh at how we had the same favorite foods. The elder Cullens laughed as he pulled me through the door and declare me a member of the Cullen clan. "We're always on the same wavelength!" Emmett laughed at Zach, but he continued, "I'm serious! It's like, you're over here on a _totally_ different plane, but she's over here with me, talking about my favorite foods!" Alice laughed and hugged me, saying she was proud to have me as her niece.

"I guess great minds think alike, huh." Zach stated with another laugh as I held up an exact replica of his bracelet. We helped each other put them on, and I declared gleefully, "Look! Now we really _are_ twins!" Everyone laughed and Zach and I high-fived each other. I swatted Zach playfully as he complained, later on, that he would be called a girl if he wore this in public.

Alice squealed excitedly minutes later and grabbed my and Zach's arm, towing us to the Cullen garage. There were two items in the driveway: A blue (May, what was his car?) shiny and brand new with a huge red bow on top, and a red (And what was her car?) a big blue bow strapped onto the roof of the car. I screamed, really, and jumped high in the air.

"You got me a _car!!_?" I screamed, grabbing Alice, and jumping up and down.

She laughed and shook her head, but continued to bounce with me. Edward smiled and Zach jumped at Bella, almost making her fall, if not for Edward. Zach hugged the two of them enthusiastically and ran to his new car. Bella and Edward walked to me and gave me each a hug.

As I wrapped my arms around Edward, he whispered in my ear, "There's an extra gift in the passenger's seat." He kissed my forehead and pushed the car keys into my hand. But before I got far, he said to me, "You look really nice, honey. Did Alice torture you?" I nodded, confused that he was already comfortable enough with me to use terms of endearment.

I slid into the driver's seat after tearing off the bow. I saw a red box sitting comfortably in the passenger's side. I picked it up gently and was about to open it, when I heard a loud honk and looked up to see Zach waving at me from behind his steering wheel.

_Race?_ He dared. I laughed and revved the engine in acceptance, quickly pocketing the box. _Okay, go straight down this road until it stops and come back. First car parked here has the fastest car and bragging rights. _

_Got it. _

_Alright…ready,_

_Set,_

_GO! _We both shouted mentally to each other as Alice yelled, "Wait, _stop_!!" But it was too late, we were already peeling out of the wide driveway, side by side.

I swerved left onto the empty road with Zach right beside me. The forest rushed by in a green blur as I stepped on the gas pedal. Once I was in front of him, he suddenly gasped and screamed for me to stop. I laughed, thinking he was trying to trick me into slowing down so he could win. I looked in my mirror to see his car slowing down.

My phone rang and when I answered it, Zach's voice screamed at me, "Jackie, _stop_! You're going to crash!" I laughed, not believing one word he said, looking in my mirror again. "Jackie, dammit, I'm _not _trying to trick you! _Jackie, STOP!!!"_ The line was disconnected as I looked in front of me and crashed into a tree.

The car smashed into the tree and the low branches broke through the windows. When the car hit the tree, I leaned forward instinctively and got catapulted out of the windshield, tumbling deep into the forest.

I had so many scratches and bruises that I couldn't move. I heard Zach's physical voice. "Jackie? Jacqueline, where are you?" I tried to open my lips to say something, but I couldn't find them. An eerie mist settled around me and I felt myself slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was a tall silhouette slowly approaching me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's P.O.V. **

I raced through the forest, running faster than I ever had before. My daughter, my precious little angel, was hurt in the woods, with a newborn on the loose. Alice had seen it just milliseconds before the twins raced out of our driveway.

All of us shot out to stop them, but a strange mist blocked our path and confused us, making us feel strangely drowsy. Once I heard that ear-splitting, metallic screech and a loud crash, I sprinted straight ahead, not caring when I knocked over a few trees.

Once I got out of the mist, I saw a dark figure in the distance. I growled and took a step towards it, but I heard Zach.

"Jackie!" I could hear my son calling out frantically. "Jacqueline, where are you?" I looked towards the direction of his voice and when I looked back, the figure was gone. Zach raced out of the trees faster than any human boy.

"Dad! I can't find her! What are we going to do!?" Bella came at his last sentence and she took him in her arms, sobbing.

"Wait here," I told them both as the rest of the family came; there was something moving in the forest that wasn't human, vampire, or werewolf. I tried to track down its mind, but all I could hear was a quiet, tortured moaning.

As I got deeper into the forest, the fog became thicker and I had a hard time finding my way around. It wasn't until I reached the edge of the forest that the fog dissipated. I leaned against a tree and looked at the street in front of me. _Jackie…I've lost you once. I can't bear to lose you again_…

------------------------------P&A A&P------------------------------

It was a long two days. I do remember stumbling out an unfamiliar forest, bloody and crying in pain, onto the street. There was a silver car that almost took me out of my misery, but decided to stop inches in front of me. A deep, male voice kept asking if I was okay (obviously not!) and when I finally screamed at him, he lifted me into his car, and we arrived at a hospital minutes later. A nurse gasped at my appearance and hands laid me on a gurney before I passed out again.

Before I opened my eyes, I felt myself lying on an uncomfortable and lumpy bed. I could hear voices talking, water dripping somewhere. I opened my eyes, fluttering them at the harsh artificial light beaming down on me. The first thing I noticed was an uncomfortable itch in the back of my throat and I could hear the pulsing of something nearby. I heard a heart thump unevenly and then a voice.

"Good evening, miss. How are you?" I snapped my head to the left, dazed at the speed I did it in, where a thin woman stood, clutching a clipboard like a shield. I honestly don't know what came over me; I swiftly moved so I was crouched over her and moved to her neck. She didn't have any time to scream. I had no control over my actions as I greedily sucked her dry. The door opened in the middle of my meal and a surprised gasp came from the doorway. I turned around, an inhuman noise ripped from my throat, surprising me more than it did the man. He fumbled to press a red button and as I felt myself move to bite into his neck, a loud blaring beep erupted from the walls and startled me. I dropped the unconscious man as footsteps ran to my room. Many people were crowded in the doorway, looking terrified at me; some were holding weapons.

_Run! They're going to shoot you!_ My mind screamed to me as I heard the click of the gun. I have no idea what happened next; I concentrated for half a second before a ripple disturbed the still air. The people flew back, off their feet, into the wall, knocking them unconscious. I had time to gather my wits to ignore the temptation of giving these strangers the same fate as their two unlucky friends. I scanned the room to search for my clothes, I was placed in a hospital gown, and located them on my bed. In less time I thought was possible, I was dressed in my clothes. There were two bulks in my pockets, but I ignored them for now. I started to walk to the window when I saw the woman's clipboard near my feet. I knew I had a few seconds before they started to wake up, but I glanced at the information written on the paper.

**Day 1 (10-18): **_5'3", caramel hair, green eyes._

_Bloody when first came in, unexpected screams of pain._

_Heartbeat slowing, skin paling, skin sparkling in the sunlight_

**Day 2 (10-19):**_ heart completely stopped, but still breathing_

_Red eyes, when woken up._

There was a blood stain on the edge of the paper. I ignored my "thirst" and wondered nervously what this meant. I was like a freaking vampire when I jumped on that woman. I heard people stirring and I quickly went to the window before I caved to my parasitical wants. There was an iron bar on the window, keeping it shut, and I barely pushed it when it dented and fell to the ground, three stories down. I noticed for the first time a silver charm bracelet hanging on my arm. I couldn't believe I didn't hear the tinkling noise when I moved my right arm. I heard people getting up and I smelt blood. Without thinking, I jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on my feet. I looked up at the window, stunned, and heard people talking asking each other who they were and where they were. I sprinted to the left, unsure where I was going, but loving the feel of the wind in my hair, keeping hidden in the shadows. I ran quickly into a dark alley, not at all tired. I sat on an empty wooden crate near a building to think. I cleared my throat in a sorry attempt to get rid of my blood-lusting issue; I could smell the people three miles away. I felt an uncomfortable lump on my leg, and I reached into my pockets. The first object was a thick red and black wallet, full of money and gift cards. I put it back in my pocket, sure I'd need it later. The next was a red velvet box.

I felt the smooth texture, clearly visible even in the dim moonlight, wondering where this came from. I opened lifted the lid and found two charms glinting up at me. One was a lion entwined with a lamb, both was adorned with diamond, topaz, and onyx stones. A memory of a smiling couple danced through my head. The next one was an emerald C. This time, I remembered the birthday party and the dream I had a few nights ago.

_They're vampires._ I thought in alarm. _That's what my brain's been trying to tell me._ In that instant, three burly men approached me and asked me if I was _lost_. And I _lost_ it then. I attacked the red-headed one, the one who spoke to me and before the other two had time to run away, I drank them dry. I stood up, feeling slightly nauseous. _How many innocent people have the Cullens killed? Were they only nice to me because they wanted to eat me?_ I remembered the horrible pain of hot molten lava running through my veins and shuddered. I didn't want to, but I had to go find the Cullens. They were the only group of vampires I knew, and I knew I couldn't survive out here alone without alerting my existence to the humans. I looked at the carcasses on the alley floor. I hesitated, disgusted with myself for what I was about to do, and picked up one of the body, ready to dismember it and burry it when a silver rectangular object fell out of the guy's pocket. In the moonlight, I saw it was a lighter. I picked it up, a new plan forming in my head. I quickly dismembered the corpse, unsure as to whether or not I was surprised there was no blood squirting out. I tossed them unceremoniously into a nearby dumpster, lighting one arm on fire before tossing it in with the rest of the limbs. I stuffed the lighter into my back pocket and hurried away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zach P.O.V. **

_Shit, shit. Shit, shit, shit._ I was pacing around the living room nervously.

"Zach, stop swearing." I looked at Rosalie, surprised; since when could _Rose_ read minds? "You were mouthing the words." Oh.

"I can't…dammit. Shit, shit, shit!" I started pacing again.

"Zach." Alice warned from the loveseat. She sat up from her concentrated posture.

"_Holy. Shit._" Alice glared at me and I glared right back. We were waiting for Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle to come back. Bella had been clutching the phone nervously, sobbing every now and then.

"Nice going, Zach." Andre said from the couch, holding a frantic Camille.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping them?" I snapped back.

"Why didn't you just let her win? Be a gentleman for once in your life."

"I _am_ a gentleman. More than _you_ have been." I retorted angrily. "Besides, would _you_ have let her win?"

"Yes." But I knew his humongous ego wouldn't let him.

"You're a liar. I know you, Andre. You would have done everything you could to win that silly race." Andre glared defiantly at me. I looked at the clock. It's been thirty minutes since the race. Thirty minutes since my sister's been missing. "God _dammit_!" Andre started laughing and everyone glared at him. Alice looked at Bella and she flipped it open.

"Edward?" I held my breath. Bella froze, her eyes widened, her mouth opened as she gasped. Edward sounded frantic on the phone. She hung up and started sobbing. Alice hugged her and whispered everything would be all right.

"What happened?" Camille asked anxiously. Bella stopped crying but was silent.

"There was another vampire that got to her first. They don't know where he went, they can't find a trail." Alice said sadly.

"You can't see?" Andre asked, surprised. She shook her head. I leaned on the couch and rubbed my face, dejected. Suddenly, it was very itchy. I kept rubbing it when the itch turned into fire, making me scream. I fell to the floor as the fire spread through my body. I could faintly hear Jackie's screams in my head, mixing with my own. Bella was the closest to me; she touched my face, anxiously asking what was wrong.

"The fire," I gasped. "Stop the fire!" Her hands stilled on my face and she picked me up in her arms, her frigid body soothing the fire slightly. Alice jumped to the phone and quickly dialed Edward's cell. Alice's voice had gone up in pitch and she was talking faster than vampire speed in her panic.

As Jackie's screams in my head increased, my own shouts were intensified, and Bella held me close to her, trying to help against the raging fire.

"Mom," I whispered, forcing myself to talk despite the overwhelming pain.

"Shh, honey, it's going to be alright." She stroked my face and arms while she looked at Alice.

"Mom," I repeated, trying to grab her attention. "Jackie's being—" electricity shot up my body and I jerked around, screaming in agony. "Jackie," I panted, "She's…she's being…_changed_."

It seemed as if time froze and I was the only one able to move. The seven vampires in the room stood stoic still, staring at my writhing body on the floor.

"So what the hell is happening to _you_?" Andre exploded, getting up from his position on the couch and started pacing behind it. Rose moved from the love seat to Camille and hugged her. Alice was nervously trying to read the future, and Esme knelt next to me and held my hand as the fire spread everywhere on my body.

Bella cradled me to her and started sobbing. "Oh, my baby, my poor babies."

Soon, the pain was too much for me to handle and I lost consciousness.


End file.
